


唯爱令我恐惧

by InnocentDays, WoberrsJackson



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, May婶婶没签字同意, Peter喜欢丁字裤, Peter视角交替, Peter超萌, SM亲亲, Skype H, Tony做他想做的事, Tony只想去做正确的事, Tony有一颗心, Tony爱他想爱的人, Tony试图否认感情, 丁字裤梗, 争执, 互相动手, 亲亲, 以Tony中心, 傻白甜, 初吻, 初次口活儿, 剧透电影, 因为磕到牙了, 多少算是, 年龄相差, 手活儿, 摄像头/视频H, 熊孩子Peter, 笨拙的口活儿, 笨笨, 自我价值问题, 虐心
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoberrsJackson/pseuds/WoberrsJackson
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark不需要任何人告诉他这事儿错得有多离谱。是的，他不需要Pepper·“Tony，不行”·Potts，或Happy·“Tony，你搞什么”·Hogan，甚至是Steve·去死吧·“Tony，住手”·Rogers告诉他。他是一个成年人，他知道他不该爱上一个不满十六岁的小孩。他知道的，好吗？但这不意味着他能阻止自己。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love is All I'd Feared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517435) by [WoberrsJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoberrsJackson/pseuds/WoberrsJackson). 



> 中文微博：https://weibo.com/6123027751

Tony第一次承认自己对Peter的感觉，是在他从NBA总决赛现场归来之后，发现那孩子正缩在他的沙发里，睡成可爱的一团儿。虽然稍微吃惊，但他马上开始琢磨，小屁孩有没有给他的婶婶打个电话。想到这里，他看到Happy瘫在另一张沙发上鼾声如雷，便过去把他叫醒。

“Happy，”他戳了戳他的前安保主管，但是无济于事。他又试了一次，这次换成了更加响亮和严厉的嗓音，“Happy！”

“嗯？”Happy哼哼着，突然惊醒，险些一巴掌扇在Tony的下巴上。但是老板设法躲开了。

“哇喔，嘿，嘿！”Tony吓了一跳，举起双手，“是我，Happy。”

“不、不准动！……Tony？别这样偷偷摸摸靠近一个退役雇佣兵！我可能会不小心把你干掉。”

“首先，不，你杀不了我，其次，你从来不是雇佣兵，Happy。看在上帝的份儿，你忘了自己是谁了吗？你只是Happy啊。”Tony取笑道。

Happy皱眉，不满地嘟囔着，“是啊，好吧，现在我醒了，你想干什么？”

“那小鬼怎么在这儿？”

“什么小鬼？”

“那个孩子，Peter。”

“谁？”

“Peter Parker——该死，Happy！”Tony快要生气了。

“噢！噢噢噢噢！喔，得了吧……”他轻蔑地挥舞着一只手，像是‘一个十五岁的小家伙在他老板的沙发上睡得香喷喷的’也没什么大不了，即使人家家里没准儿还有个担心的婶婶。“什么事都没有，他只是喝了点儿苏格兰威士忌，肯定是喝醉了。”

“喝醉了？威士忌？Happy！你知道他才十五岁，对吧？他甚至还不到开车的年纪。另外，他是个乖孩子，上次我开玩笑让他喝酒，他都吓坏了。”

“是啊，我知道。你应该看看他的表情，当他意识到自己喝的是酒的时候。”

“所以他不是故意喝酒的？”

“不是。是我不小心把我那杯掺了威士忌的苏打水放在那，他无意间喝了几口。几大口。但我猜他没怎么喝过酒，否则不会喝这么快。所以他一下子就倒了，要不就是特别缺觉。我敢打赌。”

“无意间？”

“是啊，他在喝苏打水，没度数那种。但是他用的杯子跟我的酒杯一样，因为他不想用你买给他的儿童杯。我的杯子就在他旁边，然后，他拿错了杯子……大概。”

“Happy！”Tony厉声说。

“吼我干嘛，我又不是他的保姆——”

“你，有没有至少给他婶婶打个电话？”Tony问道，现在已经完全被激怒了。

“打过了。我跟他婶婶说他在这儿睡着了，他还问我Stark先生能不能留他过夜。他婶婶说没关系，Tony。就是这样，放松，又不是他快挂了。”

Tony翻了个白眼，开始朝自己房间走去。在他离开之前，Happy喊了一句，“你就这样把他撇在这儿？睡在沙发上会抽筋。你干嘛不把他带到你的五十层楼上？”

“是九十三层，Happy。如果你那么担心，为什么不自己把他送上去？”

“我为什么要送他？我又用不着对他负责，这是你的大厦好吗。我甚至不怎么喜欢他。”

“你有没有抽空想想，也许这就是你被降级的原因，Happy。”即便如此，Tony还是转身远离电梯朝Peter走去，弯腰把他从沙发里抱起来。

“别拿这种事挑我毛病。搞什么。”Happy奚落道。

“那你睡觉去吧，Happy。”Tony跟他告别，嗓音里全是挖苦。他抱着Peter朝电梯走去。

“晚安，老板。”

Tony几乎能听见Happy在他背后狂翻白眼的声音。

两人乘电梯前往生活区。Peter在电梯里迷迷糊糊地睁开一只眼睛，睡意朦胧地问道，“我们要去哪儿呢，Stark先生？”他甚至没注意到自己正躺在Tony的臂弯里。

他们要去哪儿？Tony知道他可以把这孩子随便丢在某间客房，但是……他心里有个声音在说不。他想要Peter在他的床上。单是这一句话，大约有二十种不同的含义，然而他不让自己纠结于此。他低头看了看，正要回答，却发现Peter已经靠在他胸口再次睡着了，呼吸均匀稳定。

“天哪，真是个孩子。”Tony叹了口气，又对孩子没回应他有一点点高兴。

来到自己的楼层之后，Tony走出电梯，动身去他的卧房。他用一只手拉开丝绸床罩和绒被，另一只手稳稳抱着Peter，轻松得像抱着一个小婴儿（他跟他所有不怎么信仰的神明挨个儿感谢了一遍，庆幸他一直坚持健身）。

放下孩子之后，他叹了口气，蹲下解Peter运动鞋的鞋带。真他吗见鬼，他甚至没这么服侍过Pepper，至少不是第一次，不是经常。所以，他现在到底在做什么？

Tony再次叹气，绕到床的另一侧。床很大，至少他不用担心这个孩子会睡着睡着翻进他怀里。他脱掉上衣和鞋袜，决定保留牛仔裤，以免Peter明天一早醒来时误会。只是为了以防万一，也许Peter会比他先醒。

 

……………………

 

第二天清晨，Peter醒得确实比Tony早，但没有Tony希望得那么安静。男孩醒来时完全震惊了，似乎注意到自己身处一个不熟悉的环境，立刻大呼小叫，还一脚踢中了Tony，恰好是某处Tony羞于承认的地方。接着小蜘蛛一个后空翻就窜上了天花板，再次开口大叫，比刚才还响。

“什么什么我在哪里你是什么人May婶婶在哪儿昨晚的NBA谁赢——Stark先生？”Peter的音量变轻了，当他认出了床上的男人。

“嗨，孩子。”Tony粗声粗气地说，对他做了个苦相。“介意从我的天花板上下来吗？”

“您的天花——噢，抱、抱歉Stark先生。我——我为什么会在您的卧室？”Peter边问边从天花板上吊着下来，脸颊有点泛红。

“你昨晚喝了些酒，但我猜不仅是因为酒的缘故，对吗？你几天没好好睡觉了，Peter？”

“哈…哈哈哈…我，呃，我——”

“你在你婶婶睡着之后偷偷溜出去，侦查那些家伙，对吗？我告诉过你，不准这样做。”

“是的……我很抱歉，Stark先生，我知道您这样说过。但是您该看看他们把什么卖给别人——好吧，在他们交易之前，我阻止了他们——但那些东西很危险，Stark先——”

“我知道那些东西很危险，Peter，但是我跟你说了，有很多人在处理这种事。现在回家去，Peter。你不是跟Happy发过信息，说你今天有个重要的考试吗？”Tony语气坚定，不容反驳。他看到男孩点点头，离开了卧室，确定他能找到离开大厦的路。

Tony无奈地叹息着，重新躺回枕头。


	2. Chapter 2

Tony第二次意识到他对Peter产生的不只是导师对徒弟的爱护之情时，是他正试图向那孩子展示一些严厉的父爱。真是天大的讽刺。

“如果没有战衣你就什么都不是，那么你就没资格穿它。”Tony咬牙切齿地说，受了极大的刺激。因为，上帝啊，Peter差点儿害整整一艘游轮的乘客都掉进大海，包括Peter自己也会受伤。然而Peter在这里恳求他留下战衣，让他险些失控。

“但是Stark先——”Peter开口说着，眼里涌出越来越多的泪水。

“马上把战衣脱下来。”Tony命令道。说来也奇怪，听到他这句话之后，Peter的脸颊上泛起一层难为情的潮红，即使眼泪还在眼眶里打转。

“我能、能不能，”他断断续续地说，“我能不能明天再把它脱、脱下来？送到大厦——”

“现在就脱。”Tony厉声说。Peter看起来要哭出来了，他脸上的表情足以将Tony击垮。Tony在自己‘回答一声yes并把全世界都送给那孩子’之前闭上眼睛。因为说真的，这小鬼真是他的软肋。

直到听见布料从Peter身上落下的声音，他才重新睁开眼睛，然后立刻就后悔了。当他看到Peter几乎全裸地站在他面前，除了一条蓝色的棉质丁字裤之外什么都没穿时，他几乎被自己的口水呛到。Peter站在那里，面颊红得像是Tony曾经很乐于看到的那样，眼睛也红通通的。孩子怀里抱着战衣，移开视线，双眼盯着地面。

“Peter。你，穿，的，是，什，么。”

“我、我……这样穿能让战衣更贴服我的身体，并且感觉更、更舒服……”

“搞什么——”Tony几乎要抑制不住自己的呻吟了，因为，哇喔！“你到底从哪儿弄来的丁字裤？！”

“我跟店员阿姨说我想买一条送给我的女、女朋友，要穿起来很舒服的那种，于是她给我推荐了这个。”他小声抽泣着回答，仍不敢直视Tony的眼睛。

Tony的视线很难从他身上转开。如果说实话的话，他极有可能在晚些时候回放现在这段录像，然后再命令Friday删除画面。因为真的，这他吗就是男童色情片。Tony接过战衣，正要教育Peter他真的不该穿这种性感内裤，Peter就从他面前转过身，射出蛛丝荡到对面楼房，从晾衣绳上抽走了一件T恤。而Tony，全程情不自禁地盯着他那紧绷翘起的小屁股。

“该死。”Tony叹息着，哽了一大口气。在朝自己的钢铁盔甲走去时，他的想法开始失控了。令人意外的是，他并没有试图去控制那些想法。


	3. Chapter 3

第三次，也就是最后一次Tony意识到他对Peter的感情，发生在Peter险些被秃鹫打死，并且推迟了加入复仇者联盟之后。当Pepper再次婉拒了他（低调不乐观）的求婚，众人一笑了之。后来她改为蹩脚地宣布，或许会有新成员加入复联。但眼下并没有很多候选人，于是她把他们都叫过来，用来辟谣。她也宣布了一些小事，像是斯塔克展览会的新项目，诸如那些会发布在他们官方网站上的消息。虽然媒体们似乎信以为真，之后Tony发现，大家的关注点似乎只在他求婚的这件事上。

又过了一两天，Tony在会议的休息时间接到电话，来自一个疯狂的Peter。电话刚接起来，Peter的声音便狂轰滥炸着他的耳朵，基本上是在用全部音量冲他尖叫，“Stark先、先生！！！我们、我、May婶婶发现了啊Stark先生！她发现了所以我要要要要被关起来了我再也见不到任何人了！她会把战衣烧成灰！等她发现战衣是您做给我的她也许还会把复联基地给点着了！我知道她不想失去我就像失去我的Ben叔叔——”

“Peter，”Tony平静地说，但紧张且惊讶地发现，Peter立即闭嘴了，“Peter，你现在在哪儿？”

“当她朝我大吼着‘搞什么鬼’时我太害怕了于是从窗口跳了出去。我只顾快跑没留意方向，但我猜我在朝复联基地——”

“现在来基地不妥，有很多媒体在这。”一名记者满腹狐疑地瞥了他一眼，他不自在地朝他笑了笑，转过身来压低音量，他知道Peter能听得见，“如果你过来了，悄悄潜入。问Karen我的楼层所在，Friday会让你进来。待在那里，别乱跑，我还有一个小时才能开完这个该死的会——只是待在那里，我们很快会解决你和你婶婶的问题，好不好？”

“好的，Stark先生…”

Tony举起双手，摆出他最好的假笑。“我们说到哪儿了？”

他知道他活不成了。

 

……………………

 

Tony走进房间看到的第一个画面，就是穿着蜘蛛服的Peter在双人沙发上小小地打着呼噜，嘴边放着一个吃到一半的三明治。起居室里到处都是蛛网，在Tony能亲自询问Peter之前，Friday自己开口了，“抱歉，先生，我告诉他们这样做不好，但Karen说这能让他平静下来。我会马上叫来一名清洁人员。”

“Stark先生！”听见声音的Peter大叫一声，一跃而起。这时Tony正恶狠狠地命令他的人工智能，“现在还不必，Friday。”

“噢，天哪！我真的非常抱歉，Stark先生！！我发誓这些蛛丝过两个小时就分解了！Karen建议这样做，似乎这是一件正确的事，我的意思是我至少做了些训练而不是闲着干等着，您过了一个小时还没回来所以我肚子饿。Karen建议我点些吃的Friday也说没关系所以我给自己弄了些三明治——如果您想吃的话那边还有几个三明治，好吧您当然能吃那些三明治因为这是您的食物，在经过一个——”

看来这个孩子真的能一分钟接一分钟地不间断地说下去。

“我真的应该检查一下Karen，她的建议有点太多了。”Tony皱着眉打断了喋喋不休的Peter。

“但是她很棒啊——嘘，Karen…啊别，别调成一击必杀模式。Stark先生不会重新编写你的程序，冷静一下。不行！我是不会告诉他我喜欢上了——”Peter无故噎住了，脱掉面罩，露出一张小脸。现在，Tony能看到他脸上的红晕。他发誓，看到男孩美妙稚嫩的脸，他才没有被夺走呼吸。

Peter嘟囔着，“可能她有时候是有点儿太过了。”

“你喜欢上了谁？算了，别回答，至少不是现在。眼下我们有更重要的事。May给你打过电话了吗？”

“我好像大概也许把我的手机……留在家里了。”Peter咬住下唇，看起来很内疚。Tony才没有盯着他看呢，好吗？没看就是没看。

这次Tony没忍住叹气。“好吧。Friday，调出Peter Parker的手机记录。”

“二十一个未接来电，呼叫人May Parker。三十七条未读信息。”Friday如实报上。

“手机现在在哪儿？”

“您给我的手机设置了追踪？”Peter听起来甚至没有生气或反感，只是咬了一口三明治。Tony没回答。

“手机的位置正在移动，似乎正朝这边赶来，先生。”

“我们完蛋了，”Peter说，呛了一口三明治。“她会杀了我再让您把我复活最后再把您杀掉！她会杀了我们的Stark先生因为现在她知道我是蜘蛛侠了她知道这根本不是什么实习——”

“Peter，别自己吓自己。我们会想出办法，跟她谈一谈，一起谈，好不好——”

“Stark先生，May Parker已经到了。我应该接待她吗？可否补充一句，她看起来非常痛苦，情绪高度愤怒。”Friday突然宣布。

“我们彻底完蛋了。”Peter小声重复。

Tony命令道：“让她进来。”他需要喝一杯。该死，一杯还不够。

 

……………………

 

“May，”当那位黑发女人像一团愤怒的小火焰一般冲出电梯时，Tony问候了一声。他给自己倒了一杯酒，试着不要那么明显地灌一大口。相反，他选择对她露出一个非常讨好的微笑。“很高兴再次见面。你看起来还是那么光彩照人。想喝点儿什么吗？”

这个身材娇小的女人做的只是跺着脚地冲过来，试图——毫无疑问——用能杀人的目光瞪着他。她在他面前刹住车，向后抬起一只拳头，朝这个富豪慈善家兼花花公子Tony·他吗的·Stark的脸挥了出去。

“ ** **你对我的小Peter做了什么！你要干什么！给他一些、一些稀奇古怪的东西！一些外星人的装备？药物？我还正奇怪呢，他最近突然长高了一点，结实了一点，但是更不亲人了！我就不该信任你！你会把他害死！你到底想对一个孩子做什么！给他一套战服，期待他能跟你去打些蠢架？他才十五岁呀！我应该——**** ”她大吼着，嗓音响亮，Tony用手捂住挨拳头的眼睛。但是当她听见Peter在叫她时，她停下了。

“May，不是的……这不、不是Stark先生的错，”Tony看到Peter在大口喘气。这个孩子看着正要抗议的May，突然之间迸发出了所有勇气，“我发誓我没有试着为他开脱！真的，我被一只蜘蛛咬了，但那不是普通的蜘蛛，May。没那么难以相信，对吗？我们可是住在一个有超能英雄、超能战士、大坏蛋、变种人存在的世界。我们真的不知道那只蜘蛛是从哪儿来的，但我们在试着找出来。虽然这很艰难，因为现在每个人都太擅长隐藏秘密了。不关Stark先生的事。并且……并且在Stark先生找到我之前，我就一直在打击罪犯，对此我很抱歉。Stark先生只是过来找我，并且他…他辅导我。他给了我一套更好更安全的战衣。我只是——求求你了，不要责怪Stark先生。他只是在试着做些他认为正确的事。”

Tony不想用他那只没挨揍的眼睛死死盯着Peter，但结果证明这太难了。他能感觉到心跳在加速，因为他不能说有很多人，如果没有任何人的话，曾经为他站出来。在这一刻，他满心感激这个孩子以他的方式编织进了自己生命中。他的目光从Peter身上移向May，但她仍然在看Peter。她背对着Tony，然而他能感觉到她的肩膀在微微颤抖。Tony一生中经历过足够多次的崩溃，他知道她也快了。

“我只是…我真的不想连你也失去，Peter，”不知怎么，May的嗓音在颤抖，但听起来又很坚强。“发生过的每件事，Ben…你的父母，我不能再失去你，Peter。我只是不能。我不能…我不知道——”她哭了出来，Peter来到她面前，伸出双手拥抱住她。他开始安抚婶婶，嗓音平静温和。Tony发现这是一个让他离开的暗示，于是他照做了。他尽可能安静地溜进电梯，下降去实验室。

“Friday。他们完事儿之后告诉我一声。或者当他们问起我的时候。”他连自己都觉得自己声音听起来疲惫不已。他甚至没有对挨的那一拳生气，感觉像是他活该挨揍。他把那个孩子的生命置于危险当中，但他知道即使他拿走战衣，那孩子也不会放弃这种打击罪犯的新生活。比起那些孩子气的连体睡衣，现在Peter穿着他的战衣会更安全。尽管如此，Tony仍内疚不已。

 

……………………

 

“现在May Parker正在离开，先生。”在大约过了两小时，也可能只是几分钟之后，Friday的声音在静悄悄的实验室中响起。Tony立即放下了手头的工作。“Peter Parker想知道您在哪儿。我应该带他来这里吗，先生？”

“好吧。”Tony紧张地回答。他立即想知道那孩子为什么没跟他的婶婶一起离开。然后他想到，May可能先去外面等着Peter来跟他告别，说他们以后再也不会见面了。这个想法让Tony感觉喉头堵塞。

一分钟之后，当Peter走出电梯时，Tony甚至没有一点心理准备去迎接这件新闻。令他惊讶的是，Peter走到他面前，双手抱住了他。实际上，Tony发现自己接受了这个拥抱，即使他对此感到紧张和尴尬。在他能强迫自己说些什么之前，Peter先开口了。尽管从Tony胸口传出来的嗓音有些瓮声瓮气，但能听出孩子已经精疲力尽，“她回家了……现在她更理解我了一些，不再怪你。她说她今晚想单独待着。我能留下么？如果不行也没关系——我可以…我可以去Ned家，或者别的——”

“别走，”Tony说，答得有点太快。他感觉脸颊在发烫，只是最微不足道的那种。他把Peter从身上拉开，喘出一口气，嗓音更轻了一些。“不用走，你可以留在这里。上楼吧，你肯定累坏了。你可以睡在我的生活区。”

“非常感谢，Stark先生。”Peter抬头看着他，布满血丝的眼睛微微睁大了一点。“疼不疼？”

Tony不知道这句话是什么意思，接着意识到Peter问的是他挨了一拳的眼睛。Peter犹犹豫豫地抬起一只小手，想要轻轻触碰瘀伤处，但Tony立即握住他的手腕，阻止他继续靠近。握着Peter的手让他的脊柱在发抖，但他无视了，只是虚弱地笑了笑，“你问的是这个？没事。我忘了冰敷而已。呃，不管怎么说，现在你该，你该走了。”

Tony松开了Peter的手腕，任它垂下。男孩点点头，脸也有些红。他转过身，留下Tony继续摆弄他的设备。

Tony很高兴他能单独待着。他也很高兴那个孩子会留下。他只是非常——他甚至不知道自己怎么了。在意识到之前，他傻乎乎地笑了。Peter会留下。他会留在他身边，因为这是他婶婶允许的。也不单单是这一个夜晚，Tony的思绪在飘荡。Peter不会因被发现身份而离开他了。

他震动了一下，突然感到沮丧。意识到他有多不想失去Peter，以及为什么不想时，他的微笑逐渐从脸上消失了…


	4. Chapter 4

这天晚上，Tony醉醺醺地去床上睡觉，累得够呛。长裤和衬衫滑落到地板，他的身上只剩下短裤和背心，倒身扑在大床中央。他真的没想到他会碰到一个热乎乎、软和和的小身体，更没想到这个身子还会呻吟。但他最没想到的是，对方因他的意外触碰而撑起了小帐篷。所谓‘意外触碰’指的是，他的脸碰到了那里。

“搞什么鬼——”灯亮了，Peter Parker露出一个非常非常不满意的表情。

“抱歉，先生，”Friday的语气听起来根本不抱歉。该死。“之前您让他睡在您的房间，并且客房仍然没有铺床——”

“没关系，Friday。”错，这关系大了，Peter有个‘麻烦’，Tony用尽全力不去看那个部位。话说回来，这个孩子为什么还穿着战衣？他已经穿了整整一天了。

“你怎么穿着战衣睡觉？”Tony问道，眼睛仍不去看他。

而Peter，现在已经盖住了双腿之间隆起的小鼓包，迷迷糊糊地哼道，“好吧，我还以为您不想让我只穿着一条丁字裤睡在您的床上呢……”

令人遗憾的是，Tony确实不想。更多的是，他不应该想。他从Peter的话中听出一点自我贬低的意味，不知是不是他的错觉。在他能说出傻话之前——像是安抚Peter的话——他快速说道，“Friday，从我的衣柜里挑出几件Peter能穿的衣服。我们真应该讨论一下丁字裤的问题了，Parker。”

“好的，Stark先生。”Peter在睡梦中嘟囔道，又睡着了，但被Tony大声地拍着手弄醒了，从床上坐了起来。

“去穿些正儿八经的衣服。”Tony叹气道，躺到床上。Peter乖乖爬起来去换衣服。Tony觉得自己也许真的有点儿喝多了，因为他在Peter身后又追加了一句，“穿好之后快点回床上。”

 

……………………

 

第二天早晨，Tony醒来时发现Peter贴在他身侧，小脑袋正枕着他的胸口，底下还有一个不容忽视的晨勃。老天啊，一个孩子怎么精力这么旺盛？这次Tony允许自己看了不到一秒，然后移开视线。他从Peter的依偎中抽身离开。小鬼只是发出一声微小的抗议，在床上蹭了蹭，把脸埋进仍带着Tony体温的那片地方。

Tony发出一声叹息，无视了想要抱着孩子睡个回笼觉的冲动。他已经预感到，从现在开始，只要Peter在他身边，他就得无视一大堆冲动。

Tony来到起居室，凄凉地盯着迷你吧台。他昨晚喝了点酒，现在后悔喝得太多了。宿醉引起了轻微头痛。这交易划不来，于是他试着别再喝醉。虽然他真正想要的，就是给自己再倒一杯，暂时遗忘不管他对Peter产生的怎样的情愫。他真的不想试着忘记。他迟早得处理他对Peter的朦胧感情，但他绝对不能试着让这些事情浮出水面。

他背抵着迷你吧台，正要向酒精妥协，Peter就出现了，穿着他的旧乐队T恤和旧运动裤。

“睡得好吗？”他问道，唇边扬起一个消遣且紧张的微笑。

Peter用手背揉着懵懵的眼睛。这个画面太可爱了，几乎让人承受无力。他打了个大哈欠，喃喃地说：“嗯？是啊…我喜欢睡在这里，睡得像婴儿一样沉…是不是要吃早饭啦？”

Tony笑了，给自己倒了一杯橙汁，放弃了刚才想拿起的威士忌。“我给我们点些吃的。”他开始操作点餐界面。Peter挪过来，把头搁在吧台的台面上。

Tony以为这个孩子可能又睡着了，直到他听见Peter小声嘟囔，“Strak…先生？”

“怎么？”

“您真的会跟Potts小姐结婚吗？如果她答应的话。”

“不。”Tony回答，惊讶地发现自己说了实话。

“那您为什么要跟她求婚？”

“那天你倒是轻松地回去了，我还得想办法打发媒体。好吧，这主意是Happy想出来的。不管怎么说，我知道她会拒绝，所以没关系。”

“唔…”Peter应着，闭起眼睛，久久没有睁开，直到食物送来。Tony点了不少，因为他不确定Peter爱吃什么。不过这孩子似乎什么都喜欢，因为他每样上面都咬了几口。Tony自己也吃起来像一匹饿马。两人吃完之后，所有盘子都空了。

“你会把我吃到破产。”Tony玩笑地说。

“抱、抱歉…”Peter脸红了。Tony微微笑着，眼睛里闪过快乐的光。

“算了，我今天难得空闲，没有愚蠢的展示或者会议要开，那么，”他随意地耸了耸肩，“你想跟我去实验室吗？”

“您在开玩笑？当然想，我要去！噢，天哪Stark先生，我在想，也许我们能做一副眼镜或耳机或一些我平常不穿战衣和面具的时候可以戴着，能够让我，像是，跟Karen说话！我觉得这样会超级酷！而且我之前是戴眼镜的所以没人会真的怀疑我。”

“咱们能做这个。”Tony对孩子的热情报以微笑。今天将会是美好的一天。自从Bruce离开之后，第一次有人在实验室里陪着他做东西了。

 

……………………

 

两人一起工作。当机械手给他们递饮料，却失败地将苏打水或果汁洒在地板上时，他们都觉得有趣，不怎么在意。Peter的闲聊让Tony微笑，有时甚至大笑。

总之，Tony已经很久没在实验室里得到这么多的乐趣了。当他们更专注于正在做着的工作时，安静的气氛也令人舒适自在。

“Stark先生？”沉默片刻之后，Peter有点担忧地问道。

“怎么了，孩子？”

“您的初吻是什么……什么样的？”

“我的初吻？”

Peter轻轻点头。Tony张口想要说些招摇的扯淡故事。但看了一眼孩子害羞又认真的脸，他把嘴合上了。相反，他选择实话实说。“尴尬得要死。”

“是吗？”Peter的声音听起来很震惊，像是他不敢相信风流公子Tony Stark有个糟糕的初吻，如果连Stark先生的初吻都不美好，那其他人肯定也会搞砸。

“算是吧。但现在想来也很有意思。我很乐意她给我一个舌吻，但她的嘴唇差点儿被我的牙套勾住了。不用问，我们结账离开，之后避开了对方。”

“不可能！您戴过牙套？”

“戴了一阵子。不管怎么说，你怎么问起了这个？”

“呃呃，没、没有原因。”Peter结结巴巴地说，眼睛看向别处，紧张地笑了笑。

“话说回来，你昨天说你喜欢上了谁，Peter？”Tony用嘲弄轻快的嗓音问道。“是哪个小姑娘？还是个小子？我不会说什么。”

Peter抬起视线，看起来像是松了口气，但也很惊喜。“真的吗？”

Tony扬起眉毛，“当然。所以说，你喜欢的是一个男孩？”

“是、是呀…好吧，也不完全是‘男孩’，但、姑且算是吧。”说着说着，Peter又移开了视线。

“是不是你吻他的时候出现了问题？”

“不——不是的！至少到目前为止还没问题，因为我还没吻过他。我想要，但是…我不知道该怎么做。”

“你还留着你的初吻？”Tony转过身，双臂向后撑着工作台，面对那个孩子。

“是的…”

“好吧，让我给你一些忠告。首先，舌头别太放肆，没人想在初吻的时候被舌头伸进喉咙里，反正我肯定不想。然后，轻轻移动你的嘴唇，但就像是，你对他是认真的。用你的双臂抱着他。确保亲吻的时间不要太短，但也别久到窒息。绝对不要在人家嘴里喘气。总而言之，去好好享受初吻吧，别想太多，特别是别纠结到底该不该吻他。做就是了。”

“好。”Peter点点头，似乎把每句话都听进去了。接着，他突然一个健步冲了过来，在Tony甚至能意识到这孩子在做什么，或是能反应过来之前，Peter已经踮起脚尖，用嘴唇轻轻覆过他的双唇。

见鬼，Tony真的没想到Peter会吻他。他的双手移到Peter腰间，想要推开。但是当Peter抬起胳膊环住他的脖子时，他发现自己在犹豫。男孩将身子压在他身上，轻声呻吟着。他能感觉到Peter胯部隆起的部分，某个刺激的想法将他贯穿。他试图对这想法厌恶，但是做不到。他想要这样做，跟Peter一样想要。

他试着退出，让Peter停下。但那小鬼用下半身磨蹭着他的大腿和那个正逐渐充血挺起的部位。所以相反，Tony能勉强做到的，只是发出一声意乱情迷的呻吟，“Peter…”随着这个词的说出，那孩子的动作变得更加露骨撩人。

“唔…Tony。”Peter再次吻住Tony，低吟声传进他的口中，并且该死的，听起来真惹火。

不，Tony需要停下，立刻，马上。他让欲望混乱了判断力。是啊，欲望。除了这个还能有什么？那是赤裸裸的情欲。只能是这个。“P、Peter…Peter。住手。放手，放开我。”他让两个人的身体分开来。

“嗯？”Peter被大力拉开，看起来彻底困惑了。“但是——”

“没有但是，Peter。我不能这样做。我们不能在一起。你太——我太——”Tony说不下去了。他转身朝电梯撤去，但Peter一把抓住他的手腕，阻止他离开。

“但是Stark先生，我快十六岁了！再过一年就十七岁，很快我就成年了。没事的。”

Tony也想相信那会没事。他真的想，但内心的理智并不赞同。

“我们不能在一起，Peter。”Tony重复着，不去看对方。

“求求您了，Stark先生。我爱你！我知道你也爱我！”

“我不——”现在Tony看了Peter一眼，但再次躲开了他的灼灼目光。“我不知道你在说什么。你甚至懂得什么是爱吗，Peter？”

“不怎么懂。但我知道这就是我对你的感觉。我也知道你对我的感觉。这就是为什么你会回吻我。所以你总是跟我调情，总是确保我的安全。”

Tony真的，真的不能这样做。在他能阻止自己之前，他一股脑地说出了那些违心的话，“你真以为我对你的爱是‘这种爱’？你觉得我在跟你调情？我不是在跟你调情，我是在试着给你信心，因为在你这个年纪，我也是个失败者。是啊，我总是确保你的安全，但那只是因为我不想对任何孩子的死亡负责。这就是你的身份，一个孩子。你没有爱上我。小孩是不会爱上什么人。他们只是想要跟某人亲热，或者早恋，或者两者兼备。就是这样，Peter。冲动无脑的早恋。”

Peter那只握住Tony手腕的手渐渐无力，双眼蒙上一层新鲜的水气。“你、你说的，不是…不是真心话。”

那确实不是Tony的真心话。他想告诉Peter，他从来不认为他是个失败者，Peter那样美好，出色，完美，任何人能跟他在一起都是幸运。他想告诉Peter，他也爱上了他，但他值得更好的人，一个比可悲、苍老、支离破碎的他更加优秀的人。他想告诉Peter，他是多么地在乎他，永远永远不想伤害他，这就是为什么他们不能在一起。

但是他一句都没有说。

相反，他甩开了Peter放松的手，转身走开了。

“回家去吧，孩子。”


	5. Chapter 5

要说Tony想念Peter，也许是本年度最轻描淡写的话。实际上，Tony沮丧到了极点。自从他说了那些可怕的话之后，Peter就再也没有来过复联基地。但是Tony并不怪他，毕竟他连自己都讨厌自己。见鬼，他已经自我憎恨了好一阵子，所以这没什么大不了。  
  
Tony早就完成了那孩子想要的装备，功能比Peter提出来的还多。但他仍在酝酿着把东西给Peter的勇气。谢天谢地，Peter上次离开时带走了战衣。Tony希望那意味着他们的关系还没糟糕到绝交的程度。  
  
很快，人们开始注意到他呆滞、无精打采的态度和Peter失踪的事实。Rhodey，一如既往，是第一个注意到的人。  
  
“你想他了。”Rhodey直截了当地指出，在看到Tony直勾勾地盯着某空白处发呆之后。这是一次偶然碰面的午餐，他发现Tony安静得邪门。  
  
Tony险些张口承认。相反，他选择了装傻，把一句“想谁？”丢出来作为防御。这招可以用，Tony可以说自己在想念他的科学兄弟，那个在真实的Jarvis去世之后他自己凭空创造出来的人工智能。要么甚至是Steve，也能当个借口。  
  
“你知道我在说谁，那个孩子。不管怎么说，他去哪儿了？”  
  
“不，我没在想他。我不知道他去了哪儿，也不关心。”Tony突然犯了酒瘾，想喝一杯。他不想讨论这件事。  
  
“你们两个吵架了？你还好吗？他是不是——”  
  
“我很好。他只是个小鬼，他能做出些什么伤害到我？”能做很多。比方说，把受伤的Tony推进那个由痛苦的内疚和自责组成的黑暗深渊。  
  
“好吧…”Rhodey说着，不再提了，Tony从来没有这么感激过。  
  
  
  
……………………  
  
  
  
“嗨，老板。我只是想确——”  
  
“Happy，拜托，算我求求你了，你能从你的垃圾手机里点一下摄像头吗？你怎么还没学会视频聊天？”Tony满脸郁闷地抬手盖住了自己眼睛。  
  
“我不知道这个新手机要怎么翻转摄像头，好吗？”Happy听起来非常不方便，但是Tony真的不怎么关心。他让Happy把最近的情况飞快地报告一遍，听得心不在焉，直到他听见Happy的某一句话里出现了“Peter”和“约会”。  
  
Tony急急忙忙地问道，“等等，你说什么？Peter？约会？”  
  
“昂？在我报告了所有事之后，你就听到了这个？——唉，是啊。他说他跟哪个女孩去约会了，具体我也不知道。怎么，他没跟你说吗？”  
  
“哦，是啊。他说过，我一时忘了。”Tony紧张地说，感觉身边的世界正在坍塌崩溃。他很快地补充了句“我得走了”，然后迅速结束通话。  
  
Tony强迫自己在跌倒之前去沙发上，但是相反，他极不体面地躺在地上。他在期待什么？期待那个孩子会继续无望——因为他无法回应这份感情——地仰慕他吗？是的，Tony自私地想。他想要的正是Peter自始至终都喜欢他，对他保持希望，而不是再有一个人对他绝望。他不想让Peter放弃他，在过了短短三个星期之后喜欢上了别人。  
  
一想到Peter不会留在原地，Tony就感觉苦涩的胆汁溢上喉咙。Peter为什么不会喜欢别人？那么年轻、帅气的孩子，好得要死，没必要在他这样一个年迈、没用又混蛋的家伙身上浪费青春。  
  
于是，Peter就这样放弃他了。  
  
  
  
……………………  
  
  
  
Tony不确定他是伤心地睡着了还是晕了过去。不过他现在醒了。他问Friday时间。她回答说现在是第二天早晨。见鬼，到底发生了什么事？他居然从昨天下午四点睡到现在？Friday说她能告诉他发生了什么，但他真的应该喝些水或吃点儿——Tony没有继续听下去，反而把脸埋进沙发的靠垫里，不知怎么又睡了过去。  
  
他睡了很久，直到听见一阵高跟鞋用力叩击地面的声音从电梯那边传来。  
  
他睁开眼睛，对一个非常愤怒的Pepper Potts眯起眼睛。  
  
“Tony，你到底在做什么？”她咆哮着冲了过来，恼火的脸在一瞬间变成了困惑，然后更加生气了。“你错过了跟加拿大总理的晚餐和跟奥式集团总裁的会议，只是为了睡觉？”  
  
她几乎是在大喊大叫。那声音刺痛了Tony的耳朵，他把脸埋进靠垫，发出呻吟。当Pepper把他身下的靠垫抽出来的时候，他的呻吟声更多了。  
  
“Tony。这。一！点！都！不！有！趣！”她咬牙切齿地说，每说一个字就用靠垫使劲儿抡他一下，这让她的话听起来更有强调力了。  
  
“让我自己在这里烂掉吧。”他哼哼着。  
  
“你说什么？”Pepper再次困惑起来。“你是不是——噢，上帝啊。Tony，你闻起来像个死人。你多久没洗澡了？吃过东西了吗？”  
  
Tony没有立即回答，Pepper抬头看向天花板，仿佛在问Firday。人工智能回答道，“Stark先生最后一次进食时间是昨天下午三点，最后一次沐浴时间是周四晚上十一点。”  
  
“起来。”Pepper说，嗓音比一分钟之前温和多了。她架起Tony的胳膊，轻轻把他从沙发上抬了起来。她转向人工智能，语气严厉了些，“他都变成这样了，你不应该通知什么人吗？算了，他到底怎么回事？”  
  
“Stark先生没有给我编写这个程序。我还没有Jarvis那样强大，Potts小姐。Stark先生的痛苦来自——”  
  
“Friday，住口。”Tony勉强说出，因为，该死，Pepper不能知道那些事。  
  
“痛苦？来自什么？Tony，你不是又快要死了，对吗？”  
  
Tony没有回答。她抬头转向Friday，再次寻求帮助。“马上告诉我。”  
  
“对不起，Potts小姐。Stark先生不想让您知道，我不能告诉您。”  
  
“Tony！”Pepper厉声叫道。但她深深地叹了口气，不再争执，拽着Tony朝浴室走去。“你得洗个澡。马上。你不是必须告诉我到底出了什么事，我只需要知道——你没有查出癌症晚期，对吧？”  
  
“没有。”Tony呛到了。  
  
Pepper打开淋浴花洒，对他点点头，撅起嘴唇。  
  
“我给你一个星期的时间去处理那件……不管是什么的事。但是一个星期之后，我需要你回来，Tony。拜托了，吃些东西。”  
  
Tony答应之后，Pepper离开了。  
  
Tony叹了口气，脱下衣服走进淋浴间。他让热水冲过身体，过了一分钟，感觉还是不够热。他的意识回到了Peter那边，没留意水流已经热得发烫。  
  
他不想成为那孩子的朋友，他心想。他不认为他们还能回到从前，至少，不能回到对他没有任何想法的状态。无论如何，没关系，Tony作出决定。他宁愿看着Peter在将来的某天和别人结婚，生子，也好过两人从此再也不见面了。只要修正这个错误，他就不会失去Peter。


	6. Chapter 6

Happy把车停在Peter家的公寓大楼外面。Tony试着不要紧张。太糟糕了，他感觉自己即将崩溃。

“呃，你还好吗——”Happy开口问道。

“很好！我很好。我现在要去，嗯，把东西交给Parker。”Tony说着，但仍坐在后排座位没动。

“你为什么不让他过去找你？或者让别人把东西送给他？我们非得亲自交到他手里吗？”

“是我交到他手里。你只是开车把我送过来。”Tony叹了口气。好吧，他已经受够了Happy的抱怨，决定下车。当他呼吸到皇后区弥漫着汽车尾气的空气时，心脏再次砰砰直跳，迈步朝那孩子居住的大楼走去。

 

··· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

Tony站在Peter门外。在他抬手敲门之前，他对着门盯了很不错的十分钟。之后又花了一分钟才鼓起勇气敲门。他的拳头刚要落在门上，门突然开了，让他措手不及。如同该死的言情剧一样，Peter站在门内，穿着一条短裤和上次Tony借给他的旧T恤，手里拎着一袋垃圾。

“S、Stark先生？”他目瞪口呆地问道，试着不要让自己看起来太开心。他闭上嘴，困惑地看着Tony，“你在这里做什么？”

Tony咬紧嘴唇，没错过Peter正紧盯着他这个小动作。他告诉自己这没什么大不了，大声说道，“呃，我完成了你上次要求的设备，但还需要把Karen的程序加进去。我不需要战衣，只是——”

“等一下，Stark先生。”Peter打断了他。Tony一阵恐慌，他以为Peter要说他根本不在乎，希望Tony离开这里。但令他惊讶和安慰的是，Peter绕过他身侧走到大厅尽头的垃圾滑槽，回来时打了个手势让他进屋，小声说：“May婶婶今晚在餐厅替人轮班。抱歉打断你，但我发现其中一个爱管闲事的邻居正透过猫眼看着我们，还说了些话。”

“什么话？”

“他们觉得有个穿着高档西装的家伙站在我们公寓门口很奇怪。万一他们认出了你就更加害怕了，我不想那样。对了，你刚才说什么？”

“噢，呃，是啊，我只是需要把Karen放进这里。”Tony说，指了指手里提着的箱子。

“好，我去把战衣拿来。”Peter的表情仍然很谨慎。当他拿着战衣回来之后，Tony开始默默忙碌着新设备。然后Peter又溜走了，回来时换掉了Tony的T恤，试着让自己尽可能地不显眼。但是Tony当然注意到了。

“你为什么要换衣服？”他忍不住问道。房间里气氛安静得令人紧张，Peter移开视线，交叠着胳膊耸了耸肩。Tony还是能看出他的脸有点红。

在一阵更紧张的安静之后，Tony再次开口了，“对不起。”

“为什么道歉？”Peter问，试着不让自己太乐观，但是失败了。

“你知道，我说的那些——我。唉。”Tony看着Peter，他知道没人会接受一个胡言乱语的道歉。不，他必须正确地说出来。

他站起身，重重地叹了口气，“对不起，Peter。我为我上次说的所有话道歉。我不是有意那么说。我……”他把那些心里话统统告诉Peter，唯独没有说我爱你。他只是把这句话留在心里，以免对彼此伤害更大。

现在他们的眼睛都有一点模糊，但谁都不是必须提起。

“Tony……我……”Peter说着，睁大双眼，眼眶甚至有些发红。不可思议的是，这样的他看起来很美好。他主动朝Tony走去，一只手放在他肩上，抬头看着他的眼睛。“你不能那样看轻自己。你应该得到更多，比我能用语言表达出来的多得多，我只是——我不知道。当我在你身边时，我甚至不能告诉你我的感受。该死，我听起来煽情得要命，我只是——你不是什么没用又混蛋的家伙，好吗？你不是的。对我来说你从来不是，以后也不会是。”

Tony是那个打破他们对视的人，因为他记不起上一次是什么时候，如果有的话，有人像Peter这样看着他。男孩的眼神中饱含了太多的认真和深情，Tony甚至无法承受。他大口吸着气，振作起来。他从来没有像现在这样疯狂地想要亲吻一个人，但在他付诸行动之前，他平静了下来。他们是朋友，他想着。朋友。

然而Peter的下一句话让他猛地抬起头来。

“我爱你，Tony，即使你不会同样爱我。”

Tony瞬间失去了理智，把嘴唇贴上了Peter的唇。Peter只惊讶了一秒，然后果断地回吻了对方。吻得那样热情，仿佛这是他能得到的最后一个吻。当Tony抬手环住他的肩膀，他也搂住了男人的腰。

Tony后退了一点，让他们能调整呼吸。他将两人的额头轻轻贴在一起。“我也爱你。我那么爱你。但我不能——我已经——我爱过很多人，Pete。他们都以某种方式离开了我。有时候他们会再次出现，只是当他们有所需求的时候。我只是……我不想再次受伤——或者更糟，伤害到你。”

“那就不要伤害。”Peter简单地说。但是这件事不可能那么简单，不是吗？“我永远都不会离开你。”

Peter说着这句话，仿佛是一个承诺。Tony希望他真的能做到。


	7. Chapter 7

Peter在遵守承诺上做得相当不错。之后的短短三个月里，他们没有进展太快，只是把时间消耗在牵手，闲逛，沉迷宅文化（例如Tony确保Peter透彻地了解到了整部星球大战、在实验室里敲敲打打）和深情对望上。就目前而言，Tony能说一切安好。Peter比大部分人待在他身边的时间更久，这令他非常愉快。

他们有过不少短暂的约会，大部分是在Tony的基地吃东西，或者去Peter最爱的三明治店。绝对可以肯定的是，Tony帮忙重建了这家被炸成一片废墟的小店（别以为他没注意到Peter对这个地方的熟悉和喜爱）。就这样不知不觉间，Peter的生日就在下个星期了。

Tony几乎忘了这个孩子的年龄。不是真的把这件事抛之脑后，因为说实话，他怎么能忘记这么重要的事？但这天深夜的一次通话提醒了他。

当时两人不在一个地方，而是正各忙各的，利用Tony刚研发出来的智能眼镜通话。在他们的交谈中出现了一个空挡，Peter“呃——”了一声。

“怎么了？”Tony问道，试着不要听起来太感兴趣，或是太害怕。他始终缺乏安全感，这是他无论如何也克服不了的地方。

“May想为我办一个派对。”

Tony几乎能听见自己皱眉的声音。“然后呢？”他督促Peter继续说下去。

“我不是真的很想让她这样做。我们公寓并不宽敞，而且她想请过来的不只Ned一个人。她说她的侄子只有一次十六岁生日，并且，好吧，我仍对瞒着她我是蜘蛛侠的事感到难过。但这不意味着我很想要一个派对……”

“嗯。”Tony答应着。他已经在脑袋里琢磨着他要如何把Peter的派对场所搬到他这里，或者另租一个场地。他要跟May谈一谈。但他实际说出口的是：“我认为你应该让她办。你真的只有一次十六岁，孩子。我再怎么厉害也回不到我的十六岁了。”

“唔，那好叭。”Peter说，接着打了个大哈欠，“我想我只是……”

“Pete？”

“……”

“Peter？”

“……嗯……西班牙油条……”

“唉，你又睡着了。”Tony叹了口气，这孩子太累了。但他不累，他放纵自己享受着Peter轻柔、略带喘息的喃喃梦话。当他不止一次听见自己的名字时，有点太过开心。过了几分钟，他轻轻说了句“晚安，孩子”，然后便结束了通话。

 

··· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

“你想给他办生日派对？”May疑惑地问道。

“不，是我想帮你给他办生日派对。”Tony坦诚地说。

“出钱给所有东西买单和使用你的地盘可不只是‘帮’我办派对。”May犀利地指出。

“派对不是必须在我的场地，我也可以租一个地方。但是别担心，地方由你来决定。拜托了，May……Peter是个好孩子，他应该拥有一个完美的十六岁生日。”Tony说，试着摆出他最迷人的笑脸。

施展魅力并不起作用，因为May只是冷淡地笑了笑。但即便如此，她还是叹了口气，说，“好吧……为了Peter。”

“太棒了！我们会给他一个惊喜。”Tony自信地笑了笑。

 

··· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

在一周之内策划好一场精彩的派对并不容易，但他们努力去准备。最后派对地点定在Tony基地的一个楼层，那对避开Peter来说更容易些。

当晚大厅里挤满了热热闹闹的人群，这时Friday宣布，“Peter Parker到了。”

所有人都立即闭上嘴，Tony对大家说，“你们有五分钟的时间准备，我先去楼下实验室接待他。”

他朝实验室尽快赶去，并命令Friday让Peter也去那里。

“Stark先生！”Peter热情地叫着他，他不知道自己应该大喊或者大笑或者两样一起做。Peter朝他跑过来，扑进他的怀里。“哇喔，你今天看起来好帅！”

Tony对这句恭维露出微笑，“你是在说我平时不帅吗？”

“当——然每天都很帅！只是今天看起来特别帅。”Peter轻巧地亲了亲Tony的嘴唇，两只胳膊仍不肯松开他的脖子，然后撅起嘴，大声叹气，“抱歉，我最多只能待大概一个小时，因为我还要赶回去参加生日派对。”

“好的。”Tony宽容地笑了笑。Peter的目光闪过他的嘴唇，又慢慢舔了一下自己的，就像是一个小序曲。他低下头，透过两排睫毛自下至上地看着Tony。不用说，Tony几乎要被这个孩子可爱死了。

当Peter将他们的嘴唇叠在一起，Tony的意识空白了一秒。他不确定这个吻持续了多久，但是Peter的一只手开始慢慢滑下他的胸口。毫无疑问，在试着抵达他逐渐膨起的部位。Tony猛地睁开眼睛。

“等等。”他气喘吁吁地说。

“怎么了？”Peter问着看回他，眼神有一点气馁和不确定，手仍然停在Tony的腰带上。“我们就不能稍微试着更亲密一点吗？像是用手——”

“我当然乐意满足你，”Tony脱口而出。“但楼上有一大堆人等着想给你一个惊喜。”

“噢。”Peter呼出一口气，看起来放心多了。接着他反应了过来，从Tony面前后退一步。“啊！老天！！我以为我能至少陪你一个小时，在我必须去招待坏小子Flash之前。”

Peter再次不甘心地撅起嘴，Tony真想吻他。“他不在这里，还在外面排长队。我邀请了你整个年级的同学，估计他要再排一个小时才能进来。当他进来的时候，想象他看到Tony Stark在陪你聊天会是什么表情。”

Peter欢呼，“天哪！我爱你，Tony，你对我实在太好了！”

Tony只是再次微笑，开始领Peter朝楼上走去。“我也爱你，Peter。”

 

··· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

Tony设法让自己在电梯上升时平静下来。来到派对现场，Peter看起来很惊喜。之后Tony和May坐在一边，吃着薯片闲聊。他在非常努力地试着不要总盯着Peter在舞池里扭动小屁股的方式。May跟他聊着什么事，他很想听进去，但是他失败了。

当他注意到还有另一个人在看Peter时，甚至失败得更加彻底。那人的目光是如此的肆无忌惮，还带着欲望和过度欣赏。

Tony不自觉地抿紧嘴唇。May并没注意到他的不悦，但Peter注意到了。


	8. Chapter 8

****Tony远远看到Peter认出了那个看着他的蠢货，竟然还对他笑了，朝他走过去。他伸出双臂，拥抱了Peter。但是Peter并没有把他推开，还对他说了些什么Tony听不见的话。Tony感觉到嫉妒在体内飙升，比酒精窜得还快。

“Friday，”他压低嗓音说，尽管May已经不知为何从他身边走开了。他戴上私人耳机，跟Friday联络，“隔离放大Peter和他的谈话对象周围的声音。”

“是的。”她回复道。一秒钟之后，他听见了谈话声。

“派对真不错，Parker。”那个陌生男孩低头凑近Peter耳边，含糊地说。

“谢啦，是我的男……老板，我老板为我办的！！”Peter没有靠近他，只是大声朝他喊回去。

“嗯，挺好。你想跳舞吗？”

“他是什么人，Friday？”Tony咬牙切齿地问。

“他的名字是Harry Osborn，是奥式集团董事长Norman Osborn的独子。他与Peter的关系未知。”

“抱歉！我不能跳了！实际上，我得去看看我老板！下次再找你吧，Harry。”Peter说着，开始撤离。

“那就下次吧，我们应该一起出去玩！”Harry迅速回答。

“没问题！我会给你打电话！”Peter远远地喊了一声，即使Harry可能没听见。

Peter走到Tony身边，对他灿烂一笑。“Stark先生！”

Peter仍然称呼他Stark先生，当周围有其他人的时候，或者在‘某些’私人场合。Tony对这个称呼又喜欢又讨厌，心情很复杂。

“Parker，”Tony答应着。“那是谁？”

“我一个朋友，Harry。我们小时候就认识了。他爸爸和我爸爸是朋友。”

“嗯——”Tony假装成漫不经心的样子。这时他从人群中认出了终于排队进来的Flash，他正盯着他们，表情介于在崇拜和震惊之间。对Tony的崇拜和对Peter真的跟Tony熟到能懒懒地靠在他身边聊天的震惊。Tony忍不住仰头大笑，拍了拍Peter的肩膀，用足够大声让Flash也能听到的音量说，“太有意思了，Peter。”

Flash朝Peter走过来，抬起一只胳膊故作亲近地搂住他。“嘿，Peteyyyy！生日快乐，哥们儿。噢！”他转向Tony，“你好，你肯定，呃，你是Tony Stark。我——”

“总之，”Tony打断了他，转向Peter。“明天你应该再来实验室一趟——继续研究我给你的项目。那么明天见。去吧，享受你的派对，Parker。我和你婶婶花了这么多功夫办的派对，可不是为了让你白白浪费掉。”

Tony演得可能有点儿过了，但Flash看起来像是在质疑自己的人生。Peter说，“好！”

Tony再次拍拍Peter的肩，当他把Flash绕在他肩上的胳膊推开之后。Peter转身离开了，扭动屁股的方式让Tony不得不对抗着想过去捏两下的冲动。

 

··· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

很晚了，派对终于圆满结束。虽然第二天是星期六，没人要上学，但还是得休息。May和Peter决定接受Tony的提议，留下过夜。Tony把他们安置在客房，因为让他们住在他的楼层可能会不合适。

而Peter在大约一个小时之后钻进他的大床的事实证明，这个做法是多么的有先见之明。

“Peter，你要做什——”Tony的话被孩子用唇堵了回去。他温柔地抿起Tony的嘴唇，足够轻盈，Tony愿意的话可以随时转开。当然，他没有那样做。他凑得更近了些，Peter设法爬到他的大腿上。

“我想，”Peter在他唇上气喘吁吁，“我们能完成我之前的提议。如果我记得没错，你说你很乐意满足我。”

Peter边说边在Tony身上碾磨着臀部。当他说完最后一个词，Tony向后仰起头，呻吟出声。他要如何拒绝？不知道。坦白地说，就目前来看，他根本不在乎。

“你想的没错。”Tony低吟着回答，翻了个身。现在他在Peter上方，将两人硬起的部位挨在一起。他吻着Peter，带着他能投入进去的全部深情和渴望。Peter似乎很喜欢，因为一秒钟之后他呻吟出Tony的名字，开始拉扯着男人的衬衫。

“我想看看你。”他叹了口气。Tony顺从了，向后坐回床上，自上至下地一粒粒解开自己的衬衫扣子。不知为何，Tony发现自己，一个成年男人，竟然在Peter的注视之下脸红了。这种羞耻来得如此可笑，真的，因为他做过比他们现在做的更火辣的事。也许不是太可笑，Tony想，因为Peter看着他的眼神跟别人完全不同。

为了分散Peter的注意力，Tony试着去解Peter的衬衫。但是Peter率先把他推回床上，开始低头吻着他的脖子。Tony睁大眼睛看着Peter这样做。他的床伴通常会先满足自己，然后也许，给他同等的回报。但是在他和这个小孩之间的古怪恋情上，一切都是不同的。Peter继续亲吻着，叮着Tony现在格外敏感的肌肤。当他发现一处令Tony喘息不止的位置时，他果断地咬了下去，轻轻吮吸。毫无疑问，他要留下一个记号。

Tony不知道Peter亲了他多久，直到他意乱情迷，开始越来越不耐烦。“Peter。”他气喘吁吁地催促道。

Peter抬头看着他，羞怯懒散的笑容挂在唇边。“抱歉，”他听起来并不抱歉，“但是我想做这件事想了太久了，现在的我有点疯狂。”

“你知道还有什么比现在的你更疯狂吗？现在的我。所以，快点脱掉你的上衣和裤子。”他不是在撒娇，Tony Stark，那个成年男人，亿万富翁，才不会撒娇，不会。就是这样，他自我催眠着，离开大床去脱睡裤。睡裤下面什么都没穿，于是当他看回Peter时，发现男孩正盯着他，略微目瞪口呆，表情不加掩饰地表达着赞叹。Peter也脱去了衣服，现在只穿着一条丁字裤。是那条该死的丁字裤，Tony浑身燥热地想。

“怎么了？”Peter像是看穿了他的想法，没准儿是他自己大声地说出来了。Peter恶作剧地晃动着小屁股，对Tony咽下口水的样子报以欢乐的大笑，“老实说，现在我大部分内裤都是这样的，我真不知道该拿它们怎么办。”

“老天，”Tony勉强说道，返回床上。Peter在半路上迎接他，又跟他接了几个吻，直到他伸手向下，移动到那条面料极少的性感内裤上。Peter喘息着，在他的触碰之下蹭了蹭。当Tony移开手指，去够床头柜的润滑剂时，他发出抗议的抱怨。

Tony刚把小瓶子拿到，就感觉一只小手抓住了他的臀部，令他慌乱和亢奋。“Stark先生，您确实有个漂亮的屁股。”

Tony转身怒视着Peter，想要尽可能凶悍一些，但他阻止不了自己的笑容。Peter故作邪恶地朝他笑了笑，他被分心了，错过了把Peter推回床上的机会。他脱掉Peter（古怪的）选择正确的内裤，手心涂好润滑剂。他把双唇按在Peter唇上，用手握住炙热的硬处。Peter在他唇边叫了一声。他后退了一点，看着Peter。该死，这孩子的样子可爱得要命。

Peter像猫一样弓起背来，闭上眼睛，他胸前的粉色小点那么硬，漂亮的腹肌看起来美味至极，大腿紧绷性感，甚至在某种程度上，他情欲高涨的挺立也看起来格外美好。Tony觉得光靠这个画面就能让他射出来。但现在还不行，他要让Peter满足。

很快Peter大声呻吟起来，猛地睁开眼睛，“该、该死！Tony——我快要——！Tony！”他喊着Tony的名字射了，几道白线落在两人胸口。Tony把手指从逐渐变软的地方移开。Peter的呼吸慢了下来，直至恢复如常。

Tony离开大床，想去拿些毛巾把两个人清理干净。Peter问，“你要去哪儿？”

“我去拿——”

“那你呢？”Peter扫了一眼男人的胯下，有些慌乱地皱起眉。

“你不是必须帮我。”Tony说。

“我想做。”Peter坚持道，将Tony拉回床上。

 

··· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

两人在清洁干净之后趟回床上，互相依偎着。他们都累极了，但是谁都不想睡觉。

“谢谢你，Tony。”Peter轻声说，抬头看着对方。

“为什么要谢？”

“为你给我办的派对……还有今晚。”Peter微笑着说，“我只是——我爱你，Tones。”

这个昵称让Tony微笑。他很喜欢。但只喜欢Peter这样叫他。要是有别人敢这样叫，他大概会给他们身上轰出一个洞。“随时为你效劳，Peter。我也爱你。”

他们相视而笑。过了一会儿，Tony试探性地问道，“那个你说过的跟你约会的女孩是？”

“什么？我从来没跟Michelle约过会——噢。我想起来了。呃……好吧，其实我那样说只是为了让你吃醋……有效果吗？”

“有。”Tony说。效果太好了，但Peter不需要知道细节。他的唇角扬起一个愉快的微笑，继续问道，“那在派对上用看美味点心的眼神看着你的家伙呢？叫什么来着，Harold？”

“Harry？他才没有——好吧，他可能是看我了。啊哈，你当时好像在嫉妒，我能感觉到你的情绪，用我的蜘蛛超感——”Peter咧嘴一笑，Tony做了个苦相，“但是别担心。我跟Harry没有以前那么熟了。另外，我现在只对我面前的这个家伙感兴趣。你应该看看他的样子，他那么帅，虽然不高，还很坏。但我就是爱他。”

“我非常确定这个坏家伙也爱你……”

“只是非常确定？”

“百分之百确定。”他们再次轻轻亲吻着对方，躺回去拥抱在一起。这次他们让沉默和疲惫接管了身体，赖在彼此怀里睡着了。

就像每一对陷入爱情的傻瓜。


	9. Chapter 9

Tony醒来时感觉到一只小手在顺着他的腹部溜达。他一下子从床上坐了起来，又因为动作幅度太大导致头晕目眩，差点儿秒躺回去。但他没机会躺下了，因为他的后脑勺正好撞上了某小鬼的头。

“痛痛痛——天哪，Tony，干嘛这么大反应，我只不过是……”Peter脱口而出，后半句话又不好意思地咽了回去。

“只不过是趁我睡觉的时候对我动手动脚？”Tony问道，捂着撞痛的头，因为，哇噢！Peter的小脑袋是用铁打的吗？

Peter红着脸低下头，“抱歉，都是因为你……身材太好了。你是怎么把腹肌练得这么漂亮的？”

“你觉得我年纪大了就不用健身了吗，Parker？美队和冬兵差不多一百岁了，也没人对他们的腹肌产生疑问。”Tony轻笑着打趣道。

Peter从床的右侧坐起来。现在Tony也坐起了一点，毛毯从他的腰间滑了下去。他不可能注意不到Peter盯着他人鱼线的眼神，看起来像是这个孩子想要把‘什么东西’放在他的腹肌上。

“是啊，但是，”Peter争辩道，试着把视线从Tony身上移开，但是失败了，“他们像是那种，超能战士。而你只是——”

“一个普通人类？好吧，还是一个不稳定的普通人类，特别是我还有这个。”他对胸口一片复原后的肌肤打着手势，那曾经是他装反应堆的位置。Peter试探性地伸出一只手，用目光无声地询问他是否可以触碰。Tony给了他一个浅浅的微笑，Peter似乎把那当成允许。他将手心贴在Tony胸口，拇指轻柔地抚过伤痕。

“是啊。”Peter叹了口气，拇指仍在抚摸。“我以前也是普通人类。在被蜘蛛咬到之前，我比现在大概轻40磅[18公斤]。所以，你最近感觉怎么样？”

“主要是失眠和负罪感。”Tony坦诚地回答，望向别处，然后有点泄气地躺回床上。就在这时，一双柔软的嘴唇亲了亲他伤痕累累的胸膛。他听见自己急促的喘息，差点儿又坐起来。“Peter，你在做——？”

Peter停下亲吻，下巴乖乖地搁在Tony胸口，抬起睫毛看着他，“我觉得你的伤疤很好。它证明了你是多么的勇敢，你知道吗？也像是在提醒我，能和你在一起，我是多么的幸运。在经历了那么多事之后，你还有我。”

Tony不知道该对这句话如何回答，他从来没有回应过这么……他甚至说不出。于是他放弃了思考，转而把Peter从身侧抱到胸前，吻了又吻。

 

··· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

他们赖在Tony那间宽敞得几近奢侈的放映室里，靠在一起看电影，随时接几个吻，不过谁也没有勇气或者意愿去做些比拥抱更进一步的事情。现在他们看的是《星球大战1：魅影危机》。这部片不见得是这个系列里最好的一部，于是Peter转向Tony。

“怎么了？”Tony问道。Peter什么都没说，反而凑近了些，向前翘起嘴唇。Tony慷慨地低了低头，满足他，给了他一个甜蜜的吻。之后这个吻变得更热烈了一些，因为Tony用舌头添加了一点小动作，让Peter发出几声他之后极有可能会羞耻地否认的呻吟。Peter缩回沙发，咬了咬嘴唇，抬头看着Tony，用这副纯情又撩人的模样有效地谋杀着他的恋人。

“你属于我，”过了一会儿，Peter笑了，“我的男朋友。”

“你想说的就是这个吗？”Tony笑着问道。Peter高高地扬起唇角，望向别处，脸上混合着难为情和骄傲的表情完全在传达着一句‘也许吧’。他已经对Tony声称“你属于我”有一段时间了，他真的很喜欢Tony用“我属于你”来回应。其实Tony从来没有‘属于’过任何人，他很高兴他能属于Peter。一秒钟之后，Peter像只小松鼠一样窸窸窣窣地爬上Tony的膝盖，跨坐在他腿上。Tony笑了，暂时压下他合理但不合时宜的情欲，用手托起Peter的脸，“是啊，绝对属于你。”

 

··· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

几个星期后，Tony走进衣柜间准备为一次演讲着装，在这里发现了Peter的其中一条丁字裤。

‘该死。’Tony想着，咬住嘴唇。他将小东西捡起来查看。这是一条亮红色的丁字裤，主体是柔软的棉布，腰上缝着一圈小小的金色荷叶边儿。他拿出手机，拍了张照片发给Peter的Snapchat[阅后即删APP]，以一副家长的严肃口吻配字，“我们需要谈谈这个东西”。虽然他真的没打算谈什么，只是想逗逗那个小鬼。Tony希望他能说他被Peter劝诱着拍一张，但他在Peter拍之前已经拍过了，在很早以前。是啊，他有点儿沉迷于社交APP，那又怎么样，咬他啊？（Peter肯定很想这么做。）

发出的照片立即得到了回复。收到的照片是镜头随意向下拍的Peter的脚趾。那孩子喜欢这么做，当他不想露脸的时候。照片配字，“你总是这么说，但我们好像从来没谈过耶？？再说我生日那天的晚上你可没抱怨我穿了这个……”

 

··· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

几天之后，他们外出来到Peter最爱的三明治店。店主Delmar先生愉快地迎接了Peter。当他注意到Tony站在后面时，瞬间震惊了。

“老天啊！是Stark先生！我、我要好好感谢您！为了我的小店！我真的非常感激您帮忙重建——”Delmar先生滔滔不绝地说着。Tony不擅长维持优雅的风度，于是挥挥手让老板闭嘴。

“不了。没什么，别谢我。”Tony对他微笑，也许是个僵硬的笑。但是对店主来说，可能会把这当做谦逊。Tony可一点儿都不想谦逊，他的字典里就没有这个词。“我只是带Pete过来，买两个三明治就走。”

“Si，claro que si(西班牙语，是，我当然知道)！好的，三明治马上就好！”然后Delmar先生转身喊着那个正敬畏地朝Tony行注目礼的员工，“Agarra las buenas carnes(去挑一块上好的肉)！”

Peter全程在旁边围观，对Delnar先生大笑。“你以前都没给过我好肉，是因为你觉得咱们的交情还不够吗？”

“你给我安静点。”男人玩笑地说。“我这里所有的肉都是好肉。我只是藏了一块最好的，留给那位在我以为自己彻底完蛋之后帮了我大忙的先生。”

“是啦。”Peter扭动着眉毛。

两人接过做好的三明治，返回Peter的公寓。

“他看起来很不错。”Tony说，在两人静静地走了一小段路之后。

“是的，但是你更棒，因为你帮了他。”

Tony又一次不知道该说什么好，于是他只是笑了笑。这次是一个真心实意的笑容，只有他的小男友能看到。

当他们回到Peter的公寓时，家里没人。May不在，还在值班。Peter蹦蹦跳跳地越过沙发，冲向他的房间。Tony猜疑地扬起一侧眉毛，但还是漫步跟了过去。

那么好的，他真的不记得他们是怎么扑到对方身上，开始疯狂地唇舌相缠的。一秒钟之前，Tony指出Peter的唇边沾了些三明治的蛋黄酱。Peter伸了伸舌头，想要把酱舔掉了，但是有点够不着。于是Tony向前倾身，玩味地舔掉了它。然后，他们紧张地注视着对方。再然后，局面就成了现在这样。

Tony发现自己被拽到Peter腿上，哇喔，好吧，小蜘蛛的力气很大，所以这个姿势是全新的体验。以前他和床伴在一起时，他是把对方抱到自己身上的那个。

Peter的手开始滑动，钻进Tony的衬衫下面，抚摸着男人修长结实的腰。Tony感觉自己心脏敲得像鼓点，仿佛他成了一撩就着的青少年，而不是一个成熟男人，但是Peter·可恶·Parker就这样影响了他。

他任由Peter脱去他的衬衫。Peter透过睫毛看着他，慢慢舔着嘴唇。“你真迷人，Tony。”他叹息着，把一个吻落在男人胸口的伤痕中央。

一只手游移着绕上Tony的肩膀，顺着脊背向下滑动。一双嘴唇凑近他的脖颈，亲吻着，抿着，吸咬着。他平静地仰起头，发出悄不可闻的喘息。Peter的手隔着长裤抓住他的臀肉，他不确定这代表着什么，也许这个孩子想要夺取掌控权。但他只是……该死的喜欢。

Peter的手开始够他的腰带搭扣，用小心翼翼的柔软嗓音问道，“我可以吗？”

“如果你不来，那么我来。”Tony喘着粗气说。于是Peter解开了腰带。他让Tony躺下，方便他一次脱去他的长裤和底裤。

Tony扬起唇角笑了笑，“等不及了？”

“当然……”Peter吸了一大口气，快速地说出了下一句话，像是他必须在失去勇气之前问出口。“我可以给你口活儿吗？”他的脸刷得变红了，“噢上帝啊，这句话说出来比在心里想想还要羞耻到爆表啊求求你了不要跟我分手。”

“可以。”Tony发觉自己也稍微脸红了，避开Peter的注视，“如果你确定的话。”

“我当然确定。”Peter笑了，脸颊仍然泛着红。他利索地脱去自己剩下的衣服，跳回床上，亲吻着Tony的嘴唇，然后逐渐下移，有条不紊地进行着。

当那双柔软得要死的嘴唇最终停留在带着需求的部位，且舌尖绕着圈儿地舔弄，从唇角牵出一丝银线时，Tony的大腿几乎在颤抖。如果不是他这么多年引以为傲的完美毅力，他会因为Peter现在的样子就泄出去。

但好景不长，他感觉到Peter的牙齿刮痛了他。他闷哼了一声，叫道，“Peter！”

“唔？”Peter含糊地问着，嘴唇离开时发出了一个引人遐想的“波儿~”声。“我做错什么了吗？”

“你——你从来没有给人做过这个，对吗？那好吧。我来教你怎么做，然后我们再试一次，如何？”

“教我？”

“是啊，”Tony轻声笑了，把Peter按到床上，“躺好。”

之后Tony开始言传身教。他真的教了很多次。一来是为了让Peter彻底学会和掌握，二来是测试Peter的超能体质能坚持多少轮。

测试得出的结论：蜘蛛侠真的能连续做很多很多轮，只是可怜了钢铁侠的膝盖。


	10. Chapter 10

Peter。

Peter非常，不，百分百地确定，他爱上了Tony Stark。没人能改变这个事实，或者说服他改变。这就是为什么当Harry Osborn给他打电话约他出来时，他立即烦恼地撇了撇嘴。

他很高兴Harry看不见他，因为Peter的bitch face能杀人，这就是为什么他不这样做。这时他意识到Harry仍在等待一个回答，于是他选择装傻。“嗯？像是一块出去吃汉堡的那种约会？当然可以啊，哥们儿，”他强调了那个称呼，“能再跟你出去玩真是太好了。我们大概有好几年没见面了吧。”

“我说的约会是——呃，就是你说的那样。我能不能明天六点去接你？”Harry听起来很沮丧，但不知为何仍保持了一些乐观。Peter试着不皱眉。

“行啊，哥们儿，到时候见。”Peter赶紧挂了电话，因为他是个小混球。之前Tony把他累得够呛，所以他现在有一点没耐心。但一想起Tony对他微笑的脸，就会联想到他跪在他的双膝之间。*那*想法带来了另一番喜悦。他把脸埋进枕头里傻笑，稍微唤醒了某处，感觉自己就像一个白痴。

他刚睡着就听见“叮”的一声，连忙快速移动着去拿手机。看到只是Harry问他索要地址的短信，他有一点失望，把地址发给了对方。他正要沮丧地丢开手机，就收到一张照片。

这次是Tony发来的。Peter在Snapchat上给他备注的名字是“我的铁人”，因为，为什么不呢？他点开照片，看到Tony扭头看着旁边，一脸闷闷不乐，配字为，“上床睡觉，Parker”。这是在回复他之前给Tony发的两张，一张是“天哪，我爱你”，另一张是“但我也确实很爱你跪着的时候”。这张照片里的Tony看起来可爱得要死，Peter也很高兴Tony把照片设置成永久不删除，这样他想什么时候看就什么时候看。

他射出一道蛛丝把旧手机粘在天花板上，镜头对准自己，打算拍张照片发给Tony，告诉他他已经乖乖睡觉了。上次他的男朋友送给他一部新手机（是在生日派对上送给他的，所以他不情愿地收下了，否则他才不会要），并且不像之前那样黑进来。另外，Peter给手机设置了十亿道锁，因为只有这样他才放心保存Tony的私照。

Peter回复了一张自拍，他半眯着眼睛，懒洋洋地微笑，配字为，“好吧，但我会梦见你……当然啦，也许是你跪着的样子。”

他没关手机。过了一会儿，Tony发来了抱怨和欲求不满的消息。

 

·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

第二天去学校，Peter仍累得晕头转向。当他隔着两个储物柜看到Michelle时，几乎没力气微笑，还错过了Michelle对他扬起一侧眉毛。他太累了，甚至没听见Ned走到他身边，直到他说了句，“嘿，Peter，你好啊。”

“嗨，Ned。”Peter吓了一跳，但他累得跳不起来，只是萎靡不振地从储物柜里拿出物理课本。

“你怎么了，Peter？你看起来有点儿……”Ned的嗓音消失了。

“有点儿像是你跟人滚床了。”Michelle补充道，再次挑眉。

“呃。”Peter脸红了。

“呵呵，你绝对是跟人滚床了。”Michelle得意地笑了笑，迅速溜走。

Peter仍然红着脸。Ned震惊地追问，“哥们儿，她说的是真的吗？你居然不告诉我？？”

Peter想象着他告诉Ned关于他跟Tony的事，立即决定那不是他最好的朋友该知道的事情。“不，老兄！Michelle在胡说八道！”

他知道他的语调太高，答得太快，但他试着安慰自己，美队也超级不擅长撒谎，他不是唯一一个会紧张的呆瓜。

“哦，好吧。”Ned信以为真，笑了笑。‘总有一天我会告诉你的。’Peter想，等到他和Tony不必再隐藏他们关系的时候。当Ned说着一些课程方面的话题时，他意外地走神了。

 

·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

“Peter。”Tony的嗓音在接收器里听起来很安静，就像平常那样。每当周围有人时，他就会压低嗓音，别人听不见他在跟某人通话，也不会立即怀疑。要不是Peter有超级听力，他根本听不见Tony的声音。

幸运的是，Peter正自己待在他的卧室里，但他仍然用同样安静的声音回答。“嗨，宝贝儿。”

“别这么叫，我们还没那么好呢，蜘蛛小子。”

“来嘛！我不认为你更想听我喊你爹爹，所以我喜欢更——”

“不。该死，别打岔。我打电话是为了告诉你，我要离开几天。”Peter的心立即开始狂跳，想起在跟美队战斗之后的一个月后Tony是如何消失了一段时间。不过男人接下来的话令他安心了不少。“只离开大约一个星期。我得去搞定老Ross和小Ross。他们抓到些家伙从瓦坎达偷窃，我甚至不知道。黑豹也会去那里，我们得假装他不是跟一群叛徒在一起。”

“噢……那我能不能，能不能在你走之前见你一面？”Peter试探性地问道。他知道问这个比打听他男朋友到底是去干嘛更好。

“可以。我今晚离开纽约，所以在Pepper把我塞进飞机之前，我们差不多有两个小时的时间。那么，三点见？”

Peter飞快地看了一眼手表，也许他有时间先跟Tony见个面再回家赴Harry的约。

“好啊好啊。我会去找你。”Peter笑了，即使Tony看不到。

Tony跟他道别之后便结束了通话。

“May……？”Peter朝门外大喊。

“怎么了？”她也大喊回来。

“我跟Harry出去玩啦！”他咬住嘴唇。他不喜欢对May撒谎，但他绝对不能让Tony因为他们的关系惹上麻烦。

“好的，小心点儿！”

Peter穿上战衣，背上双肩包，从窗口溜走了。

 

·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

“噢，Tony……该死、这感觉那么——”Peter用一声响亮的呻吟打断了自己。当Tony旋转着的舌头正好碰到某个位置，他几乎立即就缴械投降了。Tony看起来那么……美味？他真的很帅，像是，令人惊讶的地步，Peter想。Tony的睫毛浓密卷翘，一双浅棕色的大眼睛那么美……生在男人的脸上真是浪费。也可能是因为那两片漂亮的粉色嘴唇正包裹着Peter，快感挤出了他一点眼泪，他的眼前视野变得五光十色，让Tony看起来有种失真的朦胧美。Tony向上凝视着他，这个可恶的坏蛋居然在笑他，即使他再次用舌头重复着刚才的动作。Peter甚至不知道怎么回事儿，但是这感觉每次都让他沉迷不已。很快他就喊着对方的名字，释放在他口中。

男人的喉结上下移动，液体被吞进喉咙，仿佛这没什么大不了。当Peter问他为什么不吐掉的时候，他面无表情地说，“我懒。”让Peter差点儿又挺起来。但Tony给了他一个懒散的微笑，然后伸直了腰躺在他身侧，像一只优雅的猫。

“唔，我想……我要眯一会儿……我真的累坏了……孩子。”Tony喃喃地说，困倦地合上眼睛。

Peter思索着咬住嘴唇。他看着Tony美妙的睡颜，真的很想拍一张，可是……他也许不该偷拍。但他真的超级想要一张。他想了又想，最后自言自语了一句‘管他呢’，他必须把这一刻保存下来。

拍好之后，他让Karen把照片发到他家里的旧手机中，删除了新手机的照片。

“拍的不错。”Friday评价道，嗓音居然听起来很轻佻。

Peter脸红了，嘘了一声让人工智能安静。他也闭上眼睛，躺回床上。

 

·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

Peter醒来时床已经空了，但幸运的是（对他来说），他被Tony的气息环绕着。在他能问任何问题之前，Friday率先开口了。“先生已经离开，抱歉，Peter。他说如果他不准备出门的话，Potts小姐会给他发送一枚核弹。这里有一通给你的留言，你想听听吗？”

“呃，好吧。”Peter起床了，伸了个懒腰。当空气碰到他裸露的肌肤时，他打了个冷颤。

“对不起，Pete，我先走了。Pepper要踢我屁股，好吧，不是真的踢在我屁股上，但是——你懂我的意思。下周见。乖，别做任何蠢事。”Tony的嗓音里带着纯粹的溺爱。

“留言结束。你想吃什么，Peter？我现在要为你点餐。”Friday询问道。

“嗯，也许来一个汉堡，外加泡菜——噢，我天哪，Harry！”

“抱歉，Peter。我不认为我们的厨师知道Harry是什么菜。但是如果你给他们一份菜谱，我确定他们能——”

Peter静音了Friday，点开手机。他收到七条信息，四个未接来电。他查看时间，该死，现在已经晚上十点了，他迟到了四个小时。

Peter飞快地点开信息。

[17:37]Harry：嘿，我二十分钟之内就到你家楼下了。

[18:03]Harry：呃，我到了，但我不知道我是否应该上楼接你。

[18:21]Harry：我要上楼了，如果你还没准备好，我可以跟May聊聊天。

[18:37]Harry：May说你不在家？

[18:58]Harry：Peter？

[19:31]Harry：如果你不介意的话，我和May在一起等一会儿。

[20:59]Harry：我现在要回家了。父亲在找我。但是你回来之后记得给我打电话。

现在Peter感觉自己像一个混蛋，心里难受得要命，但这是他活该。他马上打给Harry，刚响一遍铃那边就传来一声“喂？”，让Peter感觉更内疚了。

“Harry，是我，Peter。我、呃……我临时有事去忙了。”这不是假话，他确实临时有事：跟他的男朋友睡觉。“我非常抱歉，伙计。也许，如果你有空的话，我们明天可以一整天在一起？”

“呃，我明天很忙。但之后我能空出来一天，你想出来吗？”Harry建议道。

“太好了！什么时候都行，我保证随叫随到！”

Harry大笑。“我不想让你感觉像是你必须陪我。”

“没有，”Peter紧张地笑了笑。“我发誓我想和你出去玩，好吗？”

“好。那么到时候见。”这次Harry先挂了电话，Peter觉得这合情合理。

时间太晚了，他从Tony的床上起来，告诉Friday他不在这儿吃晚餐了。他穿上衣服，赶回家去。

 

·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

Peter爬进窗户，关上房门。然而就像Ned那次坐在他床上一样，他没看到May站在他的床边，吓了他一跳。

May看起来深感苦恼，扬起一侧眉毛。“我记得你说你跟Harry出去玩儿了。那么猜猜谁来了家里，还等了你三个小时？”


	11. Chapter 11

Peter趴在天花板上，发出一声相当不体面的尖叫。当他听清了May的话才停下来，高声为自己辩解，“什么？我说我要跟Harry出去？其实我想说的是Ned。哈哈哈，口误。”

“Peter Benjamin Parker，为什么对我撒谎？我知道你也没有跟Ned在一起，我已经跟他打过电话了。”May还在愤怒地挑眉。“在你弄伤自己之前，快从天花板上下来！”

“好吧，”Peter顺从地降落到地板。“我不会受伤的，我可是超能英雄……”

“别扯了，你当然能受伤。我已经见过超能……不管那是谁，受过伤。每个人都会受伤。现在，你是打算告诉我你去了哪儿，还是我必须给Stark打个电话才能问清楚——”

“别！”Peter大声说，“别、别打给他。Tony跟我没有任何关系。我只是……只是……在巡逻，走得远了些。我听见一些动静，想去查看一下，确保没出什么事……结果花的时间比我以为的更久。”他上气不接下气地解释，希望这个慌能瞒过婶婶。

May面无表情，就像每次听他说起跟蜘蛛侠有关的事时一样。“你至少跟Stark先生说一声好吗？我不喜欢你单独出去。”她板起脸来，不像是他印象中总是面带微笑的婶婶的模样。

“好的。”他说着，移开视线。

May叹了口气，走过去给了孩子一个拥抱。Peter回抱住她。

“对不起，我只是太担心你了！”她再次叹气，Peter理解地点点头。“只是……小心一些。”

“我很小心，我发誓。我知道我在做什么，May。”Peter靠在她肩膀喃喃地说。他真的知道自己在做什么。尤其是，选择和Tony在一起。

 

·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

到了第二天，Peter终于鼓起勇气给他的铁人男朋友打电话。当呼叫转入语音信箱时，他不高兴了一会儿，然后试图安慰自己，现在这里是早晨，但Tony那边可能是晚上，不接电话很正常。然而这个安慰并没有起到什么效果。

他叹了口气，起床去洗衣服。不管怎么说，今天轮到他做家务。他利用这个机会洗了他的丁字裤。现在他绝对不能让May看到这些东西。

干完家务之后他真的无聊了。这次，他决定真的去巡个逻。

 

·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

三十分钟后，Peter*一无所获*。现在他甚至比之前更加无聊，没留意下一缕丝射向哪里。

就这样，当他松开了前一个屋顶，突然听见Karen提醒道，“Peter，你没有抓住任何——”接着他就大头朝下地栽了下去。

幸好他距离地面不太高，只是落地时撞倒了一个男人。

“他吗的——”男人开口骂道，然后似乎认出了压在身上的人是谁。他连蹦带跳，一下子把Peter从身上甩掉了。

Peter右脸撞到地面。他发出一声呻吟，但设法爬了起来，打量着四周情况。“哎哟。”他吃痛地说。

面前的场面令他吃了一惊。他刚撞倒的男人手里拿着枪，旁边还有一个女同伙，正用匕首顶着某个人的喉咙。Peter看不清那人的脸，被匕首挡住了。

“救命！”被劫持的人大叫道。Peter立即意识到他该做什么。

“Karen！给我电击蛛网，降低电压，马上！”他说着，瞄准女人的头部射去。匕首当啷一声掉到地上，她的身体由于电击而抽搐。男劫匪正要向Peter开枪，Peter射出蛛丝缠住他的手。他再次朝女人射出蛛网，这次的网将她全身裹了起来。下一秒，男人也被捆住了。最后Peter抬头看着救下的人，正对上Harry一双睁大的眼睛和满脸的敬畏。

“Harry？！”Peter脱口而出，接着想起自己现在还是蜘蛛侠的打扮。蜘蛛侠不该认识Harry Osborn，至少不是以朋友的身份认识。于是他压低嗓音，“Harry Osborn？奥式集团老大Norman Osborn的儿子？？你在这种地方做什么？”

“呃，谢了，蜘蛛侠。我只是……在散步。”Harry慌张地说，避开Peter的注视。

“他在撒谎。”Karen悄悄告诉Peter。

“我毫不怀疑。”Peter叹了口气，意识到他说得太大声了，因为Harry在点头。“呃，好吧。你应该更小心一些。像你这样的有钱人不该独自来这种地方。这附近的人们可不怎么友好，就像刚才那两个用一把刀抢劫你的家伙一样。”

“是的。那么好的，再次感谢……我得……我得走了。”Harry低声说，绕过Peter，匆匆离开。

“嗨！注意安全！”Peter朝好友的背影喊道，感觉非常奇怪。

Harry没有回应。

Peter小声问他的人工智能，“你觉得这是怎么回事儿，Karen？”

“有人抢劫一位富有科学家的儿子，因为他有钱。”Karen一本正经地说着废话。

“不，我的意思是，Harry是怎么回事儿？他看起来有点古怪，你不觉得吗？”

“每个人类看起来不是都有点怪吗？”她疲惫地回答。“为什么你不问问他明天跟你的约会。”

“不是约会啦。”

“对他来说，是的。”

“好吧。”Peter微微皱眉，“我不知道该怎么告诉他我对他没兴趣。”

“你可以告诉他，你已经有一位男友了。”

“不行。我不能冒这个险。”Peter哀嚎道。“另外，我大概不该知道他在这里。”

“是的，Peter和蜘蛛侠是两个不同的身份。但无论如何，我喜欢你们两个。”

“我们两个也——我是说，我也喜欢你，Karen。”Peter在面罩下微笑。

 

·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

Peter仍感觉在旧复联大厦附近看见Harry很可疑。但仔细想想，大厦已经被奥式集团买下了，也许Harry只是想看看自家产业。Peter告诉自己。

“Karen——”他开口叫道。

但是人工智能打断了他。“Harry Osborn来到大厦西北翼，57楼。”

“你是怎么知道的？”他怀疑地问道，但身体还是迅速朝那个方向荡去。

“奥式集团没有找出Stark先生安装的所有隐藏传感器和摄像头。并且他也没有试着帮忙去找。”她听起来对前主人的行为有点儿喜闻乐见。

“但，*你*是怎么知道的？这不应该是Friday知道的事情吗？”

“……”

“Karen？”当人工智能没有回答时，Peter问道。

“我大概获得一些许可，去做一些我认为正确的事，比方说，为你越过Friday的权限……”如果不是Peter知道人工智能没有人类的情感，他几乎觉得Karen听起来在内疚。

“呃呃呃，好啦。”Peter今天不想深究这件事。相反，他更专注于朝57楼快速攀爬过去。他从某一层楼钻进建筑。Karen告诉他该打倒谁，以及如何降落到正确的窗口，他一一照做。百叶窗是拉起来的，于是Peter能躲到后面，但听不见太多。他顺着窗缝望进房间，看到Harry在跟一个比他高的男人说话。

“Karen，启用增强性侦查模式，但是隔绝里面的其他声音。”

Peter最先听到的是一个深沉、病恹恹的男性嗓音，语气里充满藏不住的轻蔑。“——耻辱，这就是你。你甚至不能成为一个集团的领导。这就是我的继承人吗？”

“但是爸爸，我——蜘蛛侠刚刚从抢劫犯的手里救了我。我意识到，如果他是超能英雄，也许我们能用他的血去试着做出血清，或者治疗药物，给——”Harry的嗓音在发抖，听起来很受伤。Peter感觉他的心脏被捏住了。

“我不需要蜘蛛侠。我需要的是振金，但是你失败了。眼下我的*有用*的顶级助手们已经向我保证，他们完成了血清的88%。所以现在，我跟你已无话可说。滚出去。”

Peter听见Harry离开时的无力脚步声，那声音带着他来到走廊。Peter听见的比他想听的更多。他听见Harry的低声抽噎，“我也爱你，爸爸，我很高兴你选择在死前的最后一个星期告诉我我是个废物，就像我之前不知道一样。”他还听见Harry在用拳头砸向墙壁，听见Harry指关节的破裂声，至少有一处骨折。

“K、Karen，关闭侦查模式。”他命令道，因为他已经听得够多了。

唉，Peter感觉自己像一个混蛋。也许他的朋友并不是想要什么约会，也许Harry只是需要一些陪伴，让他能分分心。他的父亲快死了，直到死前还在羞辱他。Peter也那么混蛋，他承认。哪有他这样当朋友的。

“不知者无罪。不是很多人能了解到Norman Osborn的近况。”Karen说，Peter知道她是在试着安慰他的沮丧。

“唉。”Peter仍自责不已。

 

·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

不知为何，Peter回家之后感觉很泄气。他躺在床上，试探性地叫了一声“May？”，但是没有得到任何回应。他很高兴May不在家，因为他需要忧郁一会儿。

Peter摘掉面罩，疼得皱眉。该死，他忘记了那个白痴抢劫犯在他脸上打了一拳。正要去拿个冰袋敷一敷，黑色安息日[英国摇滚乐队]的音乐响起。他认出这是Tony的铃声，便手忙脚乱地去够手机，被莫名奇妙地绊了一跤，但仍设法将手机拿在手里。

“Tony！”Peter趴从地毯上接电话，手机压着耳朵。

“为什么我看到的是你的耳朵？”见鬼，Peter没注意这是Skype的视频电话。他不假思索地把手机举到面前，异常灵敏的听力差点让他的耳朵被震聋了，因为Tony几乎在大吼，“你的眼睛怎么了？？谁欺负你了？？”

“这个嘛，我——”

“Peter，发生了什么事？你需要帮助吗？你是怎么受的伤？”

“好吧，你听我解释——”

“Friday说秃鹫还在牢里待着，我也没收到任何关于蜘蛛侠在跟谁大战的新闻，但是——”

“Tony！我很好。只是——好吧，说实话，这事儿有点滑稽。我在巡逻的时候蛛丝没抓牢墙壁，我就摔到一个坏蛋身上了。你说巧不巧，他和一个坏女人正在抢劫Harry——”

“那个Osborn家的小子？”Tony暗暗咬了咬嘴唇，但是Peter没留意，眉飞色舞地说了下去。

“是啊。我一开始很迷糊，那个家伙打中了我的眼睛我就起来了，但我意识到这是在抢劫我必须救Harry！于是我说了句像是‘Karen！给我电击蛛网！’，然后我——”

“我懂了，懂了。你为什么不找点冰块冷敷一下？然后再跟我聊聊更多关于蛛丝的事。”Tony对他微笑，但笑容看起来有点紧张。

Peter照做了。两人又聊了一会儿日常琐事，蜘蛛侠添油加醋地讲着，钢铁侠聚精会神地听着。Tony的表情混合着真正的感兴趣和愉快，并不是敷衍。当Peter正讲到一个关于泡菜和一只富有侵略性的鸽子的故事中间时，他意识到自己其实也没做什么，于是他抬头看着Tony，“那、那么，你最近怎么样？如果你不必对我保密的话。”

“这里我说了算，我当然不用对你保密。没做什么，只是必须盯着一张死人脸，还得审问他。我甚至不知道为什么。”Tony咬了咬嘴唇，似乎想要说些什么。

“出什么事了吗？”

“我不知道……也许？这只是——有别人打算加入复联，我还不知道是谁，有些心烦。这很蠢，可能也不是什么重要的人。”

“如果是的话……也别想太多，好吗？”Peter安慰道。Tony点了点头，但Peter并不相信他真的会照做。“你能保证吗？”

“我保证。”Tony终于笑了。“现在还有更重要的事情。你试过在Skype上亲热吗？”

“呃呃！”

“那会很有趣。我正好有时间，你呢？”

“我、我有啊，不过我得先关上门。”Peter站起来，去关上卧室房门。“虽然May不在家。但是你知道，为了以防万一……”

Peter回来了，毫不夸张地被空气呛了一口，因为手机屏幕上的Tony已经解开了自己衬衣，露出结实的胸膛，看起来惹火得要命。Peter也连忙脱掉自己T恤，坐在床上举起手机，得到一个更好的视角能看着他的男朋友。

“你真诱人，孩子。”Tony舔了舔嘴唇。

“你也一样啦！你就像……就像一场春梦。”Peter脸红了，因为，好吧，也许这些话听起来傻乎乎的，但他说的是实话，Tony是那么的……嗯。

Tony大笑。“春梦？不能说我之前没听过这种评价。”

“好、好吧，你就是这样。”见鬼，Peter要继续说下去。“你就像是直接从我的梦里跳出来的，看起来那么帅，那么……我甚至不能——”

Tony抬高手机，给了Peter一个完整的角度。Peter也做了同样的事。但是当Tony脱去长裤，他呆住了，咽了下口水。现在Tony几乎是赤身裸体，只穿了一条白色的平角底裤。按理说这样一条普通款的居家底裤不该如此性感，但事实如此。

“你呢？”Tony问了一句。Peter也脱去自己裤子，连同底裤一起。他靠回床上，也像Tony那样全面展示着自己。

“我准备好了。”他现在绝对是在流口水了，因为他看到Tony在隔着底裤抚摸自己。“简直不敢相信这是真的。在我的那些梦里，你让我上你……”

Peter咬住嘴唇没继续说下去，揣测着对方会作出什么反应。Tony只是慵懒地抬了抬睫毛，看着他，“嗯……怎样？”

“什、什么怎样？”

“你怎样上我？”

“我，呃，一般你会弯下腰。你工作室里的器械掉得满地都是，因为你趴在桌上乞求我，要我。你一直试着把自己推向我，求我满足你。你喊出我的名字，就像是在祈祷，一遍又一遍。当我终于给你的时候……”现在Peter也开始抚摸着自己，前液沾湿了他的手心。他幻想着自己描绘的画面，同时看着Tony。Tony的勃起处顶得很高，紧绷地撑起白色平角底裤。他停下手里的动作，移动着从床边抓起一瓶润滑剂，顺着大腿拉下底裤，一只手握住自己，另一只手拿着手机。Peter对这些动作发出呻吟，“该死，你太棒了。”

“你也一样，你看起来也……那么……哦，Peter！”这次Tony喘息起来，呻吟出声。

“Tony……”Peter轻声叫着，向后仰起头，暴露出他的脖颈，加快手中速度。

两人呻吟着对方的名字。Tony先射了，Peter紧跟着他。他们给彼此一个疲惫满足的微笑，然后分别清理自己。

“我爱你。”Peter对手机微笑，在他们互道晚安之后。

“我也爱你。”Tony说，挥手告别。

 

·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

第二天，Peter太懒了，差点起不来床。直到上午十点，Harry约他中午见面。他叹了口气，这才起身。他已经放过Harry一次鸽子了，已经足够让自己感觉像个混蛋。

他飞快地起床，奔去洗澡。

 

·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

“Peter！”Harry打着招呼。他看起来太过高兴，似乎超越了普通朋友。他拉过Peter给了他一个拥抱，这让Peter想起昨天不小心听到的那个‘意外’。

当他们分开拥抱时，Peter对他淡淡地微笑。“那么，我们去哪儿？”

“呃，去吃汉堡？吃完之后，也许我们能去什么地方散散步？”Harry问道，征求意见地看着他。

“我同意。”Peter耸耸肩，又恶作剧地笑了笑，“你请我吗？”


	12. Chapter 12

“Friday？”

“是的，先生？”

“Peter怎么样了？”

“您为什么不亲自问问他呢？您这里有他的两通未接来电，四条snapchats信息，一条短信。”

“工作量不小。短信里说的是什么？”

“上面说的是：‘我要跟Harry出去玩儿，不过请随意地打扰我们吧’。结束。”

“这俩人去约会了？”

“我不这样认为。他说的是‘出去玩儿’，就像是您跟您的朋友们外出一样。并且我从Karen那里得知，Peter说过他不是特别喜欢。”

“我懂了。”Tony突然笑了出来，“等一下，你怎么知道Peter跟Karen说了什么？你们两个AI在暗地勾结吗？”他知道他可没有设定这种程序，所以必然是Friday自己的主意。

当Friday开口时，Tony感觉他听出了一点Jarvis的气质。“我擅自开启了跟她自由交换情报的许可。因为她之前偷用了我的一些权限。”如果人工智能有感情的话，她听起来像个懊恼的大姐姐。“这不是什么重要的事。我只是感到不满，她居然以为我没注意到。”

Tony扬眉，“交换？她从你这里得到了什么？”

“……”

“Friday。”

“奥式大厦内隐藏监控器和传感器的访问特权，她是为了调查Harry Osborn的下落。”

Tony的心脏漏跳一拍。Peter为什么想知道这个？他试着不担心，但在他能思考之前，迅速拿起手机拨通了Peter的号码。

他不小心点了视频电话，突然意识到自己看起来一团糟，但已经来不及改成普通通话了，因为Peter已经接了起来。

Tony连忙用一只手理了理头发，但看起来更糟了。对面的Peter则容光焕发，就像某个光彩照人的明星。在Peter把手机对准自己之前，他的朋友Harry也稍微出现在屏幕上，英俊得无可争议。

“您好，Stark先生！”Peter听起来松了口气，不过Harry没注意到。

“嗨，孩子。”

“有什么事吗，Stark先生？？您需要我做些什么？”

‘太急切了，我需要压低嗓音。’Tony想。“呃，是这样——”

Peter被Harry推了推，他在转身时无意识地把手机也转了过去。Harry对Peter指了指自己的手机，然后走到远处去接电话了。

Peter转回Tony这边。“谢天谢地，你打过来了。”

Tony挂断电话，等了一个很好的十五秒之后，打去一通普通电话。

“为什么要挂断？”Peter接起来就问。

“因为我看起来太没形象了，我才刚起床——”

“在我看来很帅呢。”

Tony无视了他，继续说下去，仿佛没被中断过。“——而且我不想看到Harold。”

“为什么不想看到他？”Peter降低了音量，“你吃醋了吗，宝贝儿？”

“我不是说过我们不这么称呼彼此吗？”Tony翻了个白眼，但是他笑了。

Peter大笑，Tony也被感染了他的快乐。“哇喔，其实我就是想气你才这么叫你的。”

“别调皮，Parker。”

“好啦，我不会这样叫你了……大概吧。”

“那么，你的约会对象去哪儿了？”

“我们不是在约会——实际上，我也不知道他去哪儿了？？怎么回事——？”听起来Peter正在东张西望地寻找同伴。“呃，我想我被抛弃了。”

“你没事吧？”

“没事，我不知道他是不是——等等，我得接个电话。”

Tony等待着，被暂时搁在一边。Osborn最好不要给他的男朋友添麻烦，或者别的什么。一分钟之后，Peter回来了。“他很好，但他必须离开了。我猜我现在得走路回家……”

“这个混蛋。等等，我叫Happy去接你。”

“不用了，没事儿。走路的话可以跟你多聊一会儿，所以我要走回去。”Tony几乎能听见男孩嗓音中的笑意。

“那好吧。”Tony叹了口气，答应了。

他听见了呼呼的风声，那孩子大概又在偷偷摸摸地从建筑之间跳跃。

“你知道的，”过了一会儿，Peter说，“我最近做了很多梦呢。”

“梦见我了？”

“唔嗯。”

“这和在半公开场合自慰听起来一样有趣。我不在那里，看不到，也不想让别人看到你。”

手机里再次传来小蜘蛛清脆的笑声。“‘有趣’？如果你在这里呢？会比只用手来得更有趣吗？”

Tony翻了个白眼，“过几个月，我们再看。”

“你用你漂亮的屁股打赌，我们——”

Tony再次挂断电话，因为，该死，他现在要打视频电话了。他会尽最大努力去解决自己的仪表问题，还要洗个澡。但他不妨给Peter一次展示。

“Peter，”Tony说，“快点回家。”

“就快到了。”

过了五分钟，Peter终于宣布他到家了。

“很好，”Tony叹了口气，从床上起来，走向浴室。

“你为什么想要我快点回家？顺便一提，May还没回来……”现在Peter的镜头正面朝着天花板，说话的声音听上去很远，像是他在最后检查一遍每间房间。

“好极了。”Tony微笑。他很高兴选择了另外一家酒店，比别人给他订的酒店远二十英里，用不着担心狗仔队或摄像头。他把手机放在白瓷洗手池上，靠着墙壁，这样摄像头能拍到他。当他开始以某种风流撩人的方式解开自己衬衫时，他听见Peter大口吸气。

“Tony——”

“看就是了。”

“我……好吧。”Peter吞咽了一下。他急切的脸出现在手机屏幕上，双眼渴望地睁大，舔舔嘴唇看着Tony。

这个注意力令Tony颤抖，让他更想要对方。接下来他脱掉了贴身背心，确保转过身，给Peter一个很好的视野，能看到他结实的后背和被包在白色短裤里的臀线。

“转过来。”

他听见Peter这样说，但他选择无视。当他终于转回来时，他看到镜头再次对准了天花板。“Peter？”他试探性地叫了一声。

“我在。”Peter喘息着说。

他肯定是在抚摸自己，Tony绝对想看，他能说Peter的样子一定该死的妙极了。现在他自己也忍不住开始触碰自己硬起的部分。

镜头转回来，Peter和平常一样诱人。他躺在床上，微微曲卷的短发从脸颊旁扫开，但仍然看起来有些凌乱（来自刚才连蹦带跳的回家方式）。他的T恤从小腹掀开，展示出轮廓分明的漂亮腹肌。Tony总是乐于欣赏那些美丽的粉色小块。当Peter把自己的裤子脱掉时，他感觉口中湿润，看回Peter的脸……当然，男孩在冲他得意微笑。

“您是打算这样看下去呢，还是继续您的表演，Stark先生？”

“我现在在看的正是一场精彩表演。实际上，别管什么表演了，我在看的是一件艺术品。”Tony短暂一笑，笑容中带有一些掠夺性。

Peter也笑了，朝他挤了挤眼。“那就安静下来，为我抚摸自己。”

Tony照做了。他拽下内裤，展示出他饥渴难耐的部分，伸手握住，然后用另一只手去拿润滑剂。

“你知道——”Tony咬紧嘴唇。“有时，我会做些关于压在你身上的白日梦。”

“嗯？说清楚一点，你是压着我呢，还是骑着我？”

“都有。主要是后者，如果说实话的话。”

“唔……你喜欢这样，不是吗，宝贝儿？”

“Parker。”Tony板起脸来叫着他的姓。

“好啦。你喜欢骑着我对不对， ** **Anthony**** ？”Peter说，并且该死的，这应该是违法的。但是天哪，Tony爱得要命，只是——他不能不爱。

他透过睫毛看着Peter。“如果我喜欢？你会怎么办？”

“我？我大概会抓住你的屁股，让你稳稳地骑着我。但要是你动得太慢，我不认为我能忍耐。我会翻身压住你，更快更用力地干你。显然我也无法压抑，在你的大腿上留下手指印。”

Tony想闭上眼睛去想象这个画面，但他无法把目光从Peter身上移开。他的手指抚弄得更快了，Peter也一样。他们都开始呻吟，呼叫着对方名字。Tony用指甲掐住大腿，幻想那是Peter的手。他气喘吁吁，最后喊着Peter的名字射了。Peter也是一样。

Peter懒洋洋地微笑着坐回去。“你现在看起来更棒了，真想知道你被干之后是什么样。”

“猜猜吧。你必须等待，Parker。”Tony同样慵懒地说。

“我乐意等待， ** **Anthony**** 。”

 

  * ·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···



 

Tony一走进会议室就想转个圈儿原路返回。那坐在黑豹对面的某位自命不凡的女王，正是Natasha。不过Tony没有离开，反而高高地昂着头，忍着不毒舌。

“Anthony。”她对他得意一笑，毫无疑问，看出了他的惊慌神情。

Tony抬高鼻子，不去看她。但这次他憋不住幼稚地还嘴儿了，“你也好，不管你现在的名字是什么。”

平心而论，Natasha确实有各种别名。‘她在充当我秘书的时候已经用掉了一个，所以这话一点儿都不刻薄。’Tony这样告诉自己。

Natasha的女王脸甚至没有一丝变化。

Tony坐下了，小心眼地离Natasha尽可能地远。不幸的是，Natasha对面只剩下一个座位。这大概让他跟老Ross坐得比他想要的更近，但他宁可这样也要远离黑寡妇。过了几分钟之后，小Ross走出侧门，看到他们三个人，翻了个白眼。然后他抱怨着什么，像是，“为什么还有人没到？！”

接着，他消失在他的小霍比特人的洞后面。每个人选择了无视，即使发生了什么。

Tony不知不觉想起了Peter。他甚至没注意到自己这样做了，直到他不小心笑了出来，当他想起Peter是如何跟他表忠心。“我可能不会成为蝙蝠侠(batman)或超人(superman)，但是我会永远是你的男人(man)。虽然我也是蜘蛛侠(spiderman)啦，但是，嘘！”

Tony收起笑容，瞥了一眼四周。他先看了看黑豹，黑豹没注意他。之后他又瞥向Natasha，糟糕，她发现了。黑寡妇正盯着他，用一双绿眼睛审视着。然后，扬起另一个自鸣得意的笑容，从他身上移开了视线。

见鬼，Natasha总是很得意，是的，但不是这么频繁。Tony跟她待过一阵子，他熟悉那个表情。她一定知道了什么。

Tony太专注于思考，没注意到有人走进房间，直到一只手落在他的肩头。

他吓了一大跳。Steve用低沉的美队腔叫了一声，“Tony。”

Tony感觉自己的面部都扭曲了，情绪从震惊到苦闷，介于痛苦和悲伤之间。他意识到Natasha正凝视着他，但他无暇顾及，选择不搭理那个曾经跟人合伙坑他的男人。感谢（他从来不信仰的）上帝！老Ross开始主持会议。

不幸的是，Steve就坐在他旁边，过分自信，存在感爆棚。Tony甚至不能把注意力放在这个会议上，都是Steve的错。他甚至不能瞥向Steve的方向。当那家伙开口说话的时候，Tony从头到尾都盯着桌子，一言不发。

一旦散会，Tony想撤。但在他能溜走之前，那只愚蠢又温暖的大手再次落到他的身上。再次被叫到名字时，Tony僵在原地。

“Tony，”Steve叹了口气。“我们应该谈一谈。”

Tony用尽全力去瞪Steve，这非常难，尤其是他还在心痛Steve的背叛。尽管Steve只是温和地看着他，用他那张用来教育中学生行为规范的蠢脸。

“有什么可谈的，Rogers？你直接写在信里寄给我得了。”Tony皱着眉嘲讽道。

“我想跟你谈谈一个最近的新发现。”Steve微微脸红。他一把抓住Tony的手腕，拖着他去别处，躲开小Ross狐疑的注视。

Steve停在某个他大概认为安全的地方。但是老实说，他应该更清楚，这里并不安全。他也仍然没有松开Tony的手腕。这样不好，Tony把手从Steve的手中挣脱出来。

“如果你想跟我谈一些重要的事，那么不该在这里谈。这是政府机构。”Tony低声说。

“好吧，与其说是重要的事，倒不如说是，呃……尴尬的事——”

“那就更得换地方了。”Tony叹了口气，做出一个决定，希望自己不会后悔。“来吧，跟我回我住的酒店。”

 

  * ·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···



 

“到底什么事？”Tony问道，当他和美国队长坐在阳台上。

“Tony……Natasha……她、”Steve吞吞吐吐着，看起来有些难为情。

“她怎么了？终于承认自己是拉拉了吗？就像是——”

“不！但她说你是gay。”Steve脱口而出，脸都红了。

Tony移开视线，“是吗？那又怎么样。我以为你早就知道我是双了。”

“我不知道。在我认识你的时候，你跟Pepper在一起……”

“你想跟我谈的就是这个？因为，我不在乎你怎么想。也许你觉得这是一件坏事，但——”

“不！Tony，这样很好……我也是双。”Steve望向别处，继续脸红。

Tony扬起一侧眉毛，“然后？”

“Natasha……她说……你……你现在爱上了某个人。”

Tony的心跳开始加速。该死，Rogers知道了他和Peter的事？Natasha也知道了？为什么他们谁都没有跑来嘲讽他，让他从复联滚蛋——

“她说，她听说你告诉Friday，你想念一个人，你等不及见到他的‘愚蠢的狗狗脸’。好吧……你从前总喜欢说我是狗狗脸……”Steve开始走近Tony，用倾慕的眼神望着他。就在Tony正要丢出一句‘你不会以为我爱上的人是你吧？’的时候，Steve突然吻住了他的嘴唇。


	13. Chapter 13

很好，其实Tony不是故意召唤战衣，但是当火速飞来的铁人给美队的脸上来了那么一铁拳时，他有些高兴，虽然还忍着反胃的冲动。他曾经是对美队有点好感，当然，谁会对Steve没好感？不过Tony觉得自己需要专一，好吧，至少现在得专一，因为他在和Peter约会。他宁愿放弃他的所有财产，也不愿伤害到他。总之，跟Steve接吻这件事让他没有任何感觉，除了厌恶，尤其是在经历过德国的那堆破事儿之后。

“该死——Tony，为什么？”

“嗯，因为你他吗亲了我？也许这他吗就是为什么，Rogers。”

“Tony——”

“走吧。离开这里，Steve，我再也不想见到你了。”

“我以为——”

“你‘以为’错了。你不是应该有个冷冻男朋友在外面等你吗？”

“Buck不是——”

“少糊弄我，Rogers，我都知道了。”

“我们现在不在一起了……”Stve低下头，“在我们分开之后……他告诉我我对你做了什么……我欺骗了你，这样很不好。”

“所以你决定回来追我？你跟你的男朋友分手，就因为我……？”

“是的，现在我感觉我真蠢——”

“你完全有理由觉得自己蠢。现在，走吧，从我面前消失。”

“Ton——”

“别说了，走吧，Rogers。我受够你了。你就是一个没救了的混蛋。”Tony从Steve身边经过，这个金发男人开始返回门口。“如果你能停止用你超级战士的下半身思考，别再随随便便亲一个人的话，你会意识到你和Barnes才是完美的一对。”

最终，Steve走到门口。Tony看着他，尽自己最大努力用目光威胁他。在他能把Steve推出房门之前，Steve挣扎着说，“我确实知道，但是我不打算强迫Buck原谅我，或者跟我和好。我们现在没办法接受彼此。”

“那你就去找个喜欢你那一口漂亮白牙的人！”Tony咆哮道，摔上房门。他真的懒得关心别人，他自己的感情问题已经够多了。

Tony抵抗着喝一杯的冲动，走到床边，疲惫地倒在上面。正当他喟然长叹时，Friday的声音响了起来，“Sir，您可能想看看这个。”

Tony转过身，告诉她直接展示在大屏幕上。但Friday并没有立即执行，而是问他是否确定。Tony思考着，想问她为什么这么问。但是相反，他命令她照做。

大屏幕的照片上，Peter在愉快地大笑。Harry Osborne的胳膊围在他的腰上，用不仅仅是关怀的眼神凝视着他。而照片的横标题在唯恐天下不乱地补刀，“Osborne的眼睛都变成心型了：关于新男友的内幕。”

Tony感觉心脏一沉，挫败地低声说，“该死……”


	14. Chapter 14

Peter很少接到Michelle的电话，除非是她问他在哪儿，告诉他错过了些什么。所以当Peter在周日晚上七点看到来电显示是Michelle的名字时，马上接了起来。

在Peter甚至能说出一句“喂”之前，Michelle一贯的单调嗓音穿过手机，语气略微激动，“求求你告诉我那个消息是真的，因为我被他俩圈粉了。打开我发给你的链接。”

说着，Michelle挂了电话。Peter疑惑地打开收信箱。当他看到Tony仍然没有回复他任何消息时，感觉有点孤独。Michelle用邮件发给他一个链接，顶上俗气的标题让他费解了一秒。“盾铁火锅(Stony's Fondue)。”

他用手指滑动着页面，不是真的很感兴趣这里面在说什么，因为总有这种花边新闻，八卦Tony跟各种人约会，尤其是复联的其他成员。

第一张照片是Steve在微笑，不知说了些什么，然后Tony对他大笑。下一张照片，是他们两个人挨得很近。

Peter又困惑了一秒，继续往下看。突然冒出来的第三张照片，是美队双手捧着Tony的脸。他感觉心跳漏了一拍，更快地拖动页面。

最后一张照片是两个人在接吻。Tony闭着眼睛，Steve的一只手不知怎么放在了Tony的（不可否认确实棒呆了的）屁股上。文章的最后只有一句话。

“盾铁实锤(Stony confirmed)。”

 


End file.
